Dark Blue
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Satoshi Hiwatari lives at a dorm. Life is fine, he has one good friend and he doesn't need more. His life gets turned around and upsidedown, however, when he meets one Dark Mousy. DarkxSatoshi
1. Satoshi Gets A New Roommate and A Kiss

**A/N: **Hi guys! A story for you (and it's an actual story, not a oneshot! .:gasp:.) Heh, this was co-authored by myself and my friend Lindsey (xKradxxHikarix). We wrote it in a notebook and passed it back and forth every day. It was lots of fun to write, considering it's DarkxSatoshi, which is _so _my OTP.

ANYWAY! We've already finished writing it, so there will be updates. Unless FF. net decides to be stupid and not upload documents (like it was being earlier). Anywho, on with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Neither myself, nor my friend owns this awesome manga/anime series. If we did, Dark and Satoshi would totally end up together, and so would Daisuke and Krad :D

**Warnings: **This has shonen-ai/yaoi. If you aren't comfortable with that, I don't need to hear about it. Because, honestly, I don't care. Now, this _will_, I repeat, _**WILL** _have lemons. I know because they've already been written. You may have to wait a while (I haven't seperated the chapters yet, and Lindz hasn't even typed up that part .:shoots glare in her direction:.) but you'll see 'em eventually.

You're probably all tired of my rambling, so without further ado... TO THE FIC!!

* * *

"So, why do you think Mr. Chieco wanted to see us?" Daisuke Niwa asked his friend and roommate, Satoshi Hiwatari. 

"I don't know," Satoshi was relatively sure, however, that it had something to do with the fact that they were both on the student council.

"I guess we'll find out," Daisuke said nervously as he opened the door to Mr. Chieco's office.

"Oh, there you are," Mr. Chieco was a tall man with black hair and dark eyes. He seemed to think it was his personal mission in life to be friends with every student.

Satoshi and Daisuke, however, weren't paying attention to Mr. Chieco. They were looking at the two boys who were also in the room. The two were exactly the same height, build and face structure. They would have been clones were it not for the very noticeable differences.

One had short, deep purple hair and violet eyes, while the other had long blond hair, spiked in the front and pulled into a pony-tail in back, and golden eyes. They were gazing at Satoshi and Daisuke with interest.

"Ah, this is Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa," Mr. Chieco explained when there was no answer, "And these two are Dark and Krad Mousy. They'll be starting school here and wanted to see the campus."

"And you want us to show them around?" Satoshi asked. Mr. Chieco nodded.

"Well, yes, that, and you'll probably room with one of them." Satoshi and Daisuke blinked at him.

"We won't be rooming together any longer?" Daisuke asked worriedly. Satoshi sighed. He would have asked why the two brothers couldn't just room together, but knew it probably would have been futile.

"It's not that big a deal," Dark muttered and Krad nodded. Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the purple haired twin. He already disliked the boy. He seemed cocky and loud-mouthed. Dark noticed the slight glare and sent him a small smirk, making Satoshi's glare harden.

"Well, Satoshi, Daisuke, please welcome these two and show them around. Thank you." Before the four boys understood exactly what had happened, they were ushered out into the hallway and the door was shut behind them.

"W-well, it's nice to meet you," Daisuke said, smiling.

"That guy was weird," Krad muttered.

"Yeah, really weird," Dark added.

"Ah, he's not so bad," Daisuke said, "He just wants to be friends."

"... And that's not weird?" Dark asked. Satoshi rolled his eyes. Dark grinned, "What?"

"... Nothing, let's go," Satoshi muttered, beginning to walk. Dark and Krad followed Daisuke and Satoshi, a few paces behind them. Krad glanced at Dark.

"Why're you bothering that Satoshi kid so much?" he muttered, "You normally choose girls to irritate." Dark shrugged.

"I dunno. It's just a lot of fun to, more so than girls." Krad watched him.

"Hmm..."

"Hey, are you guys listening?" Satoshi asked, looking back. Dark grinned.

"Sorry Toshi-kun." Satoshi stiffened, but ignored him and kept going. Dark looked delighted at Satoshi's reaction.

"Toshi-kun?" Krad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've found my new nickname for him," Dark said happily.

After a few minutes, the four boys arrived at the dorms. They stood outside the two neighboring rooms, one of which currently belonged to Satoshi and Daisuke, while the other would house the new roommates.

"So," Satoshi started, turning to Dark and Krad. "one of you will be rooming with me, and the other with Niwa. It's all a matter of who wants to room with who."

Both Dark and Krad knew whom Dark wanted to room with. Krad, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

Dark grinned and pulled out a deck of cards out of his small side bag. He took two cards out of the box and held them out, face down.

"Whoever draws the ace rooms with me," he proposed, a grin on his face. Before anyone could object, he jabbed the cards in Satoshi's direction.

Satoshi shot a skeptical glare at Dark's smug face before rolling his eyes and sighing. He lifted a hand and slowly pulled a card out of Dark's hand, praying it wasn't an ace.

He looked at it. Ace of spades.

"Well, looks like it's me and Toshi-kun," Dark announced brightly after looking at the leftover card. Satoshi's scowl intensified as he turned to unlock the room. Daisuke gave Krad a small smile before turning to unlock the other door.

"Let me see that other card," Krad whispered to Dark. Dark's grin widened as he revealed yet another ace.

After a couple of hours, Daisuke's stuff was moved out of Satoshi's room and Dark's was moved in. Satoshi now sat on his laptop, working on homework, while Dark sat on Satoshi's bed, bored.

"So, what now, Toshi-ku-"

"Don't call me that," Satoshi interrupted irritably. Dark smirked.

"But I like it so much better than Satoshi," he pressed, getting his desired reaction. Satoshi fumed silently, eyes still on the screen in front of him.

"Well, I don't like it. Please stop calling me that."

Dark shrugged. "Whatever, but as I was saying, what do you do for fun around here, Toshi-kun?"

Satoshi winced slightly and grit his teeth angrily. After a few hours, he was already sick of his new roommate.

"I would normally talk to Niwa," he muttered through his teeth.

"You mean you don't go out anywhere?" Dark cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Not even to a café?"

"...No."

"How about I take you somewhere. You could use some social time."

"No, Dark."

"I know! I'll take you to the student lounge! Or rather, you take me, since you know where it is."

"_No_ means_ no._"

Dark paused for a moment, trying to think of a good bribe.

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night," he offered. He would, of course, pay attention to him at the lounge, but that would be it.

Satoshi liked that idea.

"...Fine," he sighed and stood up. Dark jumped off of the bed and followed Satoshi out the door.

"So, Toshi-kun," Dark said as they walked, "What's it like here?"

"It _was_ quiet," Satoshi muttered.

"That's not an answer," Dark pointed out, "Come on. How are the classes? Are the teachers good or bad?"

"Well, I think the classes are pretty easy." Satoshi hoped that telling Dark what he wanted would shut him up. "And the teachers are pretty good too. If they like you," he added, stressing the point. It was clear that he didn't think the teachers would like Dark.

"Oh, that's good," Dark shrugged, apparently thinking the opposite of what Satoshi was. They walked the rest of the way in relative silence, which Satoshi was grateful for.

"Okay, here's the lounge," Satoshi muttered. Truth be told, he didn't like it much. It was always rather loud.

"Cool! Thanks for showing me, Toshi-kun," Dark said cheerfully, pushing the door open.

It was loud and rather crowded. Dark looked around, grinning. It was clearly his kind of place.

"Move, would you?" Dark and Satoshi turned to see Krad and Daisuke standing there.

"Ah, I didn't expect to see you here, Hiwatari," Daisuke said with some surprise. Satoshi shrugged.

"I was convinced with a promise of being left alone," he said, looking pointedly at Dark who grinned and shrugged.

"You eventually learn to ignore him," Krad said, pushing past Dark and making his way over to an armchair.

"Hey now..." Dark pouted, following his brother, "That's not nice. And you can be worse than me," Krad snorted and sat down.

"Whatever."

"Hey, who are those two?" A brown haired boy had noticed the two new boys and rounded on Satoshi and Daisuke.

"They're new students," Satoshi replied, sounding bored, "Dark is the one with purple hair and Krad is the blond."

"Why wasn't I informed about this? I'm a reporter for the school newspaper, after all!" Takeshi cried, sounding somewhat outraged.

"I don't know," Satoshi said again in the same bored tone.

"I'm going to get an interview." Takeshi started to make his way over to Krad and Dark, who were already being surrounded by people.

"Ah, Takeshi," Daisuke said, "shouldn't you give them some time to get used to it here?" Takeshi looked at Daisuke.

"I guess, if you insist. But I will get that interview!" he declared, then walked away.

Krad was looking slightly irritated with all the attention he was getting, while Dark was loving it.

"Looks like they're doing fine," Satoshi muttered, turning to leave and Daisuke followed him.

Dark, however, spotted them leaving and cried, much to Satoshi's horror, "Toshi-kun!" Satoshi froze and clenched his hands into fists. There was some laughter, but not much, for they knew Satoshi.

He turned to give Dark a glare that would have leveled anyone else, but the violet haired boy just grinned at him, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That," Satoshi ground out.

"As you wish, Toshi-kun." This remark caused most people to question Dark's mental health, and they began to edge away from the brothers, much to Krad's relief.

"...Goodbye." Satoshi turned to leave.

"Wait!" Dark cried, leaping up and making his way over. Satoshi would have kept walking, but Dark grabbed his arm. Satoshi looked coldly at him.

"What?" his voice was icy cold.

"I can't bother you after we leave," Dark explained.

"You're coming with?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "Who says that if you go, I'll go?" Dark shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm tired though," he made a very large scene in yawning, "so, goodnight," he paused, "Toshi-kun." Dark leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Satoshi's cheek before walking out as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoot! First chapter done! You can probably tell when our writing styles change, and if that bothers you overly, let me know. I can find a way to fix it, or let you know when we switched writing. If it made more sense to do a chapter per author, I would, but trust me. It wouldn't work out very well. 

Okay ladies and gents (or whoever is reading this) What'd you think? Good? Bad (though I won't stop posting even if you say it's bad. Sorry :P)? Let us know. Flames are more likely to be ignored than anything else, and constructive criticism is always helpful. Thanks, and keep an eye out for Chapter Two!

Oh! And anyone who can guess who sings the song that the title to this story comes from gets a glomp and a cup of coffee. :D


	2. A Tour and Breakfast Denied

**A/N: **Hey all! Comin' back atcha with Ch. 2! Hehe, glad you're all back for more :)

SoOoOo... Yeah. Chapter two. OH! And by the way, you all suck at reviewing, with a few exceptions, of course. Thankies to those of you who did. I'll give you more at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **Neither myself, nor my friend owns this awesome manga/anime series. If we did, Dark and Satoshi would totally end up together, and so would Daisuke and Krad :D

I really don't feel like putting the warning up here, since you've already read chapter one and should know.

* * *

For Satoshi, however, the feeling was anything but natural. The sensation of Dark's lips lingered on his cheek as he stood motionless, shocked at what had just happened. The entire crowd had now fallen silent, watching Satoshi for his next move. 

Regaining his senses after a moment, Satoshi's face hardened. Who did this Dark character think he was?

Satoshi stormed out of the lounge, only to see that Dark had already disappeared. Cursing inwardly, Satoshi headed back towards the dorm, anxious to have a talk with his new roommate. His plan was abruptly interrupted when something grabbed his wrist from nowhere and yanked him into the shadows of a storage building.

"I thought you might follow me," Dark said complacently, keeping a firm grip on Satoshi's thin wrist so he wouldn't escape.

Satoshi's sapphire eyes hardened to rock and bore into violet irises only visible from the lighting of a nearby street lamp. "Who do you think you are?" he spat coldly.

"I'm me," Dark responded smugly. Satoshi was not in the mood for games and smart-ass comebacks.

"I meant what the hell was that back there?" he hissed, eyes never leaving Dark.

"It was a simple kiss on your cheek, Toshi-kun," Dark replied nonchalantly. "No need to get worked up."

They both knew this was Dark's desired reaction. Satoshi jerked his wrist from Dark's grip and continued to scowl.

"This is your first day here," Satoshi's voice rose a little. "You don't go around kissing people, _Darky-chan_." Satoshi mocked Dark's nick-name, but got the opposite of his preferred reaction. Dark crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall of the building, his grin wider than ever before.

"I like that a lot, Toshi-kun..." He purred and Satoshi's hands curled to fists for the second time that night. Never in his life had he been so frustrated with an individual. Annoyed, sure.

But so frustrated that he felt like exploding, never.

"Hey, Toshi-kun," Dark said after a moment.

"What!?" Satoshi snapped, not even bother to correct his name.

"I do believe you and I made a deal about me leaving you alone. I had every intention of holding my end of the deal, but you're the one who came to me..." Dark trailed off lightly, raising a playful eyebrow.

Not knowing how to return his comment, Satoshi merely glowered intensely. Dark was the first one ever to leave him without a witty comeback.

"Goodbye," he growled and turned to continue onto the room.

"I'll talk to ya back at the room!" Dark called after him.

"No you won't!" Satoshi returned, whipping around on a heel to face Dark once more. "For when you get back, I will be sleeping!"

Dark gave Satoshi a few minutes to fulfill that promise before making his own way to the dorm. He found that Satoshi was, indeed, sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Dark stepped to the side of the bed and smiled at Satoshi's peacefully sleeping face. He leaned over and landed a gently kiss on the boy's forehead before going to get ready for bed.

Dark didn't notice the slight frown that marred Satoshi's peaceful visage.

XXX

Satoshi woke up slowly the next morning, as was usual. He blinked blearily and looked around, spotting the purple hair instead of the usual red. He stared at it for a moment before the previous evening's events were recalled. He frowned and watched Dark's sleeping face.

It was quite different now. His mouth was not curled up in a smirk. His lips were parted slightly and his chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed. Satoshi rubbed his cheek unconsciously, then, realizing what he had done, shook his head. This shouldn't bother him so much; it was only a kiss, and on the cheek at that!

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Satoshi started and blinked, realizing Dark had opened his eyes and was watching him with interest.

"It was nothing," Satoshi muttered as Dark shifted to lean on his elbow.

"Well, you were looking at me, so..." That smirk started to form again. The one Satoshi already hated so much.

Satoshi looked somewhat disgusted.

"That is NOT what I was thinking about," he said icily.

"Well, what were you-" Dark began to ask.

"My thoughts are none of your concern." Satoshi stood and went to grab is clothes from the closet. Today was Sunday, so if he didn't leave soon, he was sure Dark would follow him around just because he had nothing better to do.

As Satoshi grabbed his shirt, he felt Dark come up and stand behind him.

"Dark," he said testily, "Get away from me."

"Awh, not going to call me Darky-chan anymore, Toshi-kun?" Dark asked teasingly, tracing a finger down Satoshi's spine. Satoshi whipped around, finding Dark closer than he had originally thought. Sapphire eyes glared into mischievous violet ones.

"I said get away," Satoshi ground out.

"Hm, all right," Dark murmured, stepping back. Satoshi continued glaring at him. Then he turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Dark chuckled to himself and went over to grab his own clothes to get dressed.

Satoshi emerged from the bathroom, hoping that his roommate had left to go bug some other poor soul. His eyes traveled around the dorm, but he saw no one around. He was alone.

"Thank God," Satoshi sighed to himself.

"I was thinking today you could show me around the campus, Toshi-kun," Dark said, emerging from around the corner, pulling a shirt over his head. Satoshi glared.

"Who said you decide what I do?" he growled and watched Dark step past him into the bathroom.

"Well, you seem unsociable to me, and I drew that conclusion that you had nothing to do today," Dark explained and spread toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"Oh, you concluded that, did you?" Satoshi returned, an eyebrow raised and Dark jabbed the toothbrush into his mouth. "What if I DO have plans today?"

Dark grinned and spat out a mouthful of toothpaste. He rinsed his brush and wiped his mouth, smirking eyes resting on his roommate.

"You don't have plans today, Toshi-kun," Dark replied confidently. "Besides, it's your duty as a student council member."

Satoshi seethed silently as Dark roughly shook his head and his hair fell perfectly into place.

"Am I correct?" Dark asked, flashing a cocky grin. Satoshi growled to himself and walked towards the door that lead to the hallway.

"Let's go," he muttered angrily, and a little unnecessarily, for Dark was already behind him.

Satoshi locked the door once they had exited the room. The two walked in relative silence, with Satoshi occasionally pointing out key places on campus. Dark managed to stay quiet for the entire time until the two came to the cafeteria.

"And this is that caf-" Satoshi started but was cut off.

"Say, Toshi-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Dark asked with a curious smile. Satoshi looked at him with hardened eyes.

"What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering," Dark shrugged.

"I haven't had time to love someone," Satoshi lied and looked ahead at the sidewalk in front of him. The truth was, he had plenty of time on his hands and many girls had asked him out... He just wasn't interested in any of them.

Dark hummed an amused snicker.

"Bullshit," he returned lightly, still grinning. Satoshi's head snapped up towards him.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"You heard me. You have _too_ much time on your hands."

"Why are you so interested?"

Dark's eyes flashed.

"Interested? It's hard not to be..." Dark answered quietly and gently slipped his hand into Satoshi's, who immediately stiffened.

Satoshi found it curiously hard to swallow. Dark's hand was warm in comparison to his own, and after he tugged his hand away, he clenched it, missing the warmth.

"Very funny," he muttered, not looking at Dark. Dark watched Satoshi's reaction, noting his cheeks were slightly pinker than usual, and found himself delighted, though the rejection hurt a little.

"Toshi-kun," he said teasingly, "Are you blushing?" Satoshi whipped his head around to glare at Dark.

"I was not," he snapped. Dark grinned.

"Of course," he replied airily. Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

"Anyway, this is the cafeteria," he muttered, beginning to move on.

"Wait, Toshi-kun," Dark cried, "Aren't we going to have breakfast?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't eat breakfast. And anyway, it's 10:30. You can wait an hour for lunch."

"But, but-" Dark pouted.

"Look, you can stay and have breakfast, but I'm waiting for lunch." Dark sighed.

"Okay, fine. Let's go."

"Aren't you going to stay?"

Dark shook his head.

"I want to eat with _you_, Toshi-kun," he said. Satoshi sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." He headed off, Dark following him closely.

Satoshi continued pointing out places of importance to Dark, not talking otherwise. They got back to their room, and Satoshi opened the door and when inside.

"What are we going to do now?" Dark asked. Satoshi surveyed him wearily.

"_We_ are not doing anything," he said tersely, grabbing a book and sitting on his bead. "I'm going to read." Dark sighed and crawled onto his own bed.

"Fine, but at 11:30, we're going to get lunch."

"Fine," Satoshi muttered, reading.

Satoshi had just finished a chapter when he felt his bed shift. Looking up, he found Dark, kneeling on his bed, looking at him.

"Toshi-kun," he chirped, "It's 11:30. Lunch time." Satoshi glanced at the clock before looking back at his book.

"Actually, it's 11:28," he said. Dark whined.

"But _Toshi-kun..._"

"But nothing, _Darky-chan_," Satoshi mocked, "11:30 means 11:30." Dark fidgeted on the edge of his bed for the next two minutes, effectively distracting Satoshi from his book.

"Okay, Toshi-kun, let's go!" Dark cried the second the clock changed. Satoshi moved slower than usual, making Dark extremely impatient. The blue haired boy enjoyed this immensely. It was a little like payback. Childish? Maybe, fun? Most definitely.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that was it! What'd you think? Hope you liked it and if you did- REVIEW DAMN YOU! Heehee. But really. Do that.  
And now, onto my loverly reviewers! (ALL FIVE OF THEM .:evil look towards all other readers:.) 

And by the way, I probably won't do this often (I'm far too lazy) But I just wanted to this time :)

**Ihni: **I'm sorry the story reminded you of your horrible old school :P but am very glad you like it.

**Susumi: **I do love KradxSatoshi as well, though I'm sorry you don't like DaixKrad so much. There _is _KradxDai in this, I won't lie to you, but not nearly so much as SatoshixDark. I understand about you not liking KradxDai though, but I really hope you won't stop reading just because of that. Glad to hear you like our writing styles :)

**Kyari: **It just gets smexier XD

**Kazeni:** Glad to hear you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Sakurafeather: **Yeeeey! You were right! .:glomps before getting up and brushing self off:. There's your glomp and- .:runs out of the room before zooming back in with a cup of coffee:. -and here's your coffee :D Congrats!

THANKS ALL, and keep an eye out for chapter three! (and maybe review .:angelic face:.)


	3. Lunch and Satoshi Gets Licked

**A/N: **HI GUYS! I decided to upload this because I'm cool like that. Or it could be because I'm bored. I don't have any more Code Geass to watch, so I uploaded this with lack of anything else to do .:sweatdrop:. Oh well. Oh, and Code Geass pwns, so you should go watch it on crunchyroll... After you read this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **You can all just go die for making me say this, but I don't own DN Angel. I just steal the characters occasionally and twist them to suit my own (.:cough:.yaoi.:cough:.) needs .:grins:.

* * *

Finally, they made it to the cafeteria. Dark was literally hopping from foot to foot as they stood in line, dying to eat. Satoshi rolled his eyes as they moved slowly through the line.

"Toshi-kun, aren't you going to take the chocolate pudding?" Dark asked with a whiny tone as they passed over the dessert.

"I don't like sweets," Satoshi stated simply and moved on.

"Wait!" Dark looked mischievously at Satoshi. "Can't you get some for me?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"You have your own tray."

"But, one plate isn't enough. I love chocolate," Dark replied, still smiling sweetly.

"Clearly," Satoshi muttered under his breath and took a scoop of the pudding. The two finally made it through the line.

"HEY!"

They turned around to see four girls running towards them, anxious grins on their faces. Satoshi rolled his eyes while Dark returned the smile.

"Hello," Dark greeted silkily as the girls crowded around the pair.

"You're that exchange student, right?" One girl known as Risa Harada squealed. "Will you sit with us?"

Dark snickered.

"Sure. Toshi-kun, should we?"

Satoshi shrugged, looking away.

"You can. I'd prefer not to," Satoshi replied quietly and headed towards a table near the window. Dark's face immediately fell as he watched Satoshi go.

"But... Toshi-kun..."

"Don't worry," Risa chimed in, "He never sits with anyone. Come sit with us!"

The four girls lead Dark to a nearby table, chatting happily. Dark would nod occasionally to indicate he was listening when he really wasn't. He couldn't take his mind or eyes off of Satoshi.

"He really is popular," Risa said, following Dark's gaze. "But he never shows interest in anyone else. He gets asked out at least once a day..."

Dark slowly stood and picked up his tray, smiling gently at all of the girls.

"Would you ladies excuse me?" he asked politely. They all nodded simultaneously. Dark flashed them a grin, and earned a few squeals in return, before heading towards the table in the corner.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow as Dark sat across from him, still grinning.

"Why aren't you sitting with them?" Satoshi asked as he looked at Dark over his glasses.

Dark's grin widened.

"I told you earlier; I want to eat with _you_ Toshi-kun," Dark replied, voice as smooth as ever.

Satoshi immediately looked away from amethyst irises as he felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't understand it; why was he blushing?

Dark chuckled lightly to himself and picked up his spoon.

"Besides," he continued and took a scoop of Satoshi's pudding without taking his eyes off of the boy. "Who would eat this pudding you got for me?

Satoshi didn't respond as Dark licked the pudding from the spoon. There were squeals from the table Dark had vacated. He glanced over and smirked at the girls.

"You do love the attention, don't you?" Satoshi muttered, glancing at Dark, who had taken another scoop of pudding and was sucking on the spoon.

"Hm, maybe," Dark said playfully. Satoshi rolled his eyes and shoved his plate towards Dark.

"I'm done," Satoshi stood up, "Later." Dark reached out and grabbed Satoshi's arm.

"Awh, won't you wait for me?" Satoshi surveyed Dark calmly.

"Mm, no," Satoshi said, pulling out of Dark's grasp and walking away. Dark watched him go rather forlornly.

Satoshi sat in the library in a large armchair, immersed in a book. He had been allowed in the library, though it was closed, because the librarian had taken a liking to him. It was a good thing because it meant he could be alone.

He had just gotten to the most exciting part of the book when something warm and wet traced a path up his cheek. He yelped and flinched away, hurriedly wiping his cheek off. Dark was kneeling next to the chair and looking utterly delighted at the response he got.

"I couldn't find you, Toshi-kun," Dark said, sounding a little accusing.

"You _licked_ me!" Satoshi sounded horrified. His cheek, though now dry, had an almost pleasant burning feeling, which was more than a little unsettling.

"You should have told me where you were going," Dark said sulkily. He leaned close, face inches from Satoshi's. The blue haired boy blushed at the nearness as Dark murmured, "I was worried."

"Were you?" Satoshi asked after swallowing.

"I was." Dark leaned in closer so their lips almost touched, but then pulled back, examining Satoshi's face, "You look so cute when you blush, Toshi-kun," he commented. Satoshi blinked before glaring.

"Would you stop doing things like that?" He snapped.

"But it's so much fun, Toshi-kun," Dark pouted playfully, "your face goes pink along

here-" he reached over and traced a path over Satoshi's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Dark's touch forced more red to surface upon Satoshi's cheeks. Dark snickered lightly and Satoshi batted his hand away.

"Stop it, Dark," Satoshi growled, hating himself for blushing. "Leave me alone. I'll see you back at the room."

Dark grinned and nodded much to Satoshi's surprise.

"All right, Toshi-kun... I'll leave you alone only because you asked me to..." Dark whispered and leaned into Satoshi again so that their lips were almost touching. "But fist..."

Dark leaned in closer yet and brushed his lips lightly against Satoshi's. Satoshi's eyes widened in shock as their lips gently grazed each other. The instant Dark withdrew, the boy found his lips tingling with unwanted pleasure.

Dark slowly stood, a smug grin never leaving his face, and twiddled his fingers to Satoshi.

"Later, Toshi-kun..." He murmured silkily and walked out of the library.

Satoshi sat, completely frozen. He stared after his roommate with both shock and horror. But mostly horror.

Dark's lips had felt so good for only that brief moment. They were so warm, comforting, inviting...

So hypnotizing...

Imagine how they'd feel after more then a brief moment.

Satoshi subconsciously lifted a hand to touch his empty lips with two fingers. His hand was so cold in comparison to Dark's lips.

Much to his terror, he found himself whimpering lightly at the loss of the other boy. His eyes widened at this realization and he shook his head.

This shouldn't effect him so much. Dark was just trying to make him uncomfortable. Again. It didn't mean anything. He didn't care. Satoshi rested his head in his hands and groaned.

It's be a lot easier to convince himself of that if his lips would stop tingling.

"Satoshi?" A melodious voice interrupted his concentration on not thinking about Dark. Satoshi looked up and saw the librarian there, "Did that nice boy find you?" Satoshi blinked before realizing she was talking about Dark.

"Wh-why did you let him in?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Well, I shouldn't let you in here either, you know," she said, "so try not to sound so condescending. And anyway, he looked so worried when he asked about you." She looked Satoshi over before adding slyly, "He really wanted to be near you. It was cute." Satoshi ignored her comment.

"He is so irritating," he muttered, "I don't like him."

"Mhmm," she said, turning to walk away.

"You don't believe me?" he snapped in response to her tone.

"I didn't say that," she replied, "We'll be opening the library in about 30 minutes, just to let you know." She walked away and Satoshi sighed. The library was always so loud when other people were let in.

45 minutes later, Satoshi stood outside the door of his room, staring at it indecisively. Normally, he'd be fine with just going in there to read. But not anymore. Not with _him_ in there. He had tried to stay in the library, but just couldn't. It was too loud.

Sighing, he opened the door. To his complete and utter relief, Dark wasn't there.

Only...

Satoshi cocked his head to listen. The shower was running. He made a face and walked in, laying face up on his bed and closing his eyes, but as soon as he did, Dark's face flashed through his mind, the cocky smirk he had just before they kissed.

Satoshi groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He rubbed his lips unconsciously before starting to concentrate very hard on not thinking about Dark's smirk or his eyes or his face.

Or his lips.

Satoshi shook his head roughly.

"Toshi-kun?" Dark's startled voice entered his thoughts, "I thought you'd still be in the library." Satoshi sighed.

"The library's open now," he muttered, not opening his eyes, "It's very noisy. Why they're not in the lounge, I don't know."

"Oh," Dark said, walking past Satoshi to the closet. Satoshi opened his eyes. He swallowed and looked away. Dark was at the closet, wearing only a towel around his waist. Sure, his back was turned, but what did that matter?

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," Dark explained, "or I would have brought my clothes into the bathroom." He walked back past Satoshi, resting a hand on Satoshi's absent mindedly, for a moment before heading back to the bathroom.

Satoshi sat up and brought his hand to his lips, wondering why. Then he realized what he was doing and flopped back down angrily.

Who cared about Dark? He was just a manipulator, using his charm to always get what he wanted. Satoshi scowled deeply.

There wasn't much to like about the violet haired boy. Honestly.

* * *

**A/N: **Wazoot! Chapter three! I really don't have much else to say, other than to lemme know what you think!  
Oh, by the way, I didn't edit this one so much, so I apologize in advance for any bad grammer or spelling mistakes. I just wanted to get this out to you guys so fast .:innocent smile:. 

Reviews are always loved and appreciated!


	4. Krad Meddles and Things Get a Little Wet

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm feeling lazy right now, so no long author's note today :)

**Disclaimer: **... If I owned it, I wouldn't write FANfiction, would I?

TO THE FIC!

* * *

Krad bounced a ball off of the wall, obviously bored. He had seen Dark and Satoshi at lunch, and wanted to follow the relationship's progress, though he knew it was none of his business.

Too bad the couple had disappeared into their room awhile ago.

"What are you grinning about?" Daisuke asked, looking oddly at the blonde. Krad found a broad grin on his face as he thought of the events that could be taking place in the room next door.

"Oh, nothing. Just randomly thinking..." Krad responded airily and caught the ball. He stood and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke blinked. Krad gave the redhead a mischievous smirk.

"Out. I'll be back later."

"Is this about Dark and Satoshi?"  
Krad's silence was enough to answer the question. Daisuke was sharper than he looked. The redhead shot his roommate a warning look.

"You really shouldn't meddle in their lives..."

Krad chuckled and opened the door. "Relax, Daisuke... Meddling is what I do best."

XXX

Satoshi's reading was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. Dark strolled from the computer to the door and opened it.

"Krad!" he greeted and offered his brother inside. "What brings you here?"

Krad's eyes flitted towards Satoshi momentarily before returning to Dark.

"Are you guys busy?"

Dark shook his head without even looking at Satoshi.

"Awesome," Krad continued. "There's a convention going on tonight at ten at the pond. Care to join me?"

"SURE!" Dark agreed happily. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Um, I'd prefer not to."

Dark turned to Satoshi and frowned.

"Why-"

"Daisuke will be there," Krad cut in, grinning.

Satoshi sighed, knowing he had lost. Daisuke would be sad if he didn't go.

"...Fine."

"Good. See you then," Krad left the room with a smirk. So he had lied about there being a convention, but it was the perfect opportunity for Dark to make his first real move.

XXX

"Toshi-kun," Dark whined as he walked near the edge of the pond, "No one's here." It was 10:15 and Satoshi and Dark were the only ones around. Satoshi sighed.

"Maybe your brother lied," he muttered, kicking a stone into the pond. It wasn't very deep, and the rock made a small plunk as it hit the water.

"Ah, no way!" Dark moaned.

"Um, yes way." Satoshi rolled his eyes, "C'mon. Let's go." He turned to leave.

"Awh, Toshi-kun, let's stay a little longer," Dark cried, wrapping his arms around Satoshi's shoulders. Satoshi stepped back, trying to get away from Dark. He tripped into the pond and accidentally pulled Dark with him.

"Dark!" Satoshi snapped, shaking his head to get his wet hair out of his eyes.

"What? It's not my fault!" Dark yelped. Satoshi snorted.

"You jumped on me! Now, get. Off." Dark leaned back onto his knees, allowing Satoshi to sit up. Dark surveyed their current position and grinned. Satoshi sighed, "All the way, Dark."

"Awh, but I don't want to, Toshi-kun," Dark leaned in closer and Satoshi blushed.

"Dark, seriously," he muttered, "This isn't funny."

"Who's joking?" Dark murmured before leaning in to press his lips gently against Satoshi's.

The blue haired boy's eyes widened in shock. Dark's lips made his body tingle, starting with his lips and traveling down to his toes. Satoshi's eyes drifted closed as Dark's warm lips remained firmly pressed against his own. Dark paused a moment before nipping his lower lip lightly.

The bluenette's eyes flashed opened and he pushed Dark off. He put his hand to his lips while his cheeks burned. Dark was watching him, looking hurt at first, but his expression changed rapidly to interest at Satoshi's reaction.

"I-I-have to go," Satoshi stuttered, standing up.

"Wait! Toshi-kun!" Dark yelled after the boy, who had taken off towards the dorms. Dark watched Satoshi's fading outline until he was no longer visible.

Krad watched Dark's face take on a hurt expression from his hiding place on a branch of a tall tree. He snickered lightly to himself.

"Don't worry, my dear brother," he murmured to himself and jumped down from the branch, landing on his feet. "All will come together with time..."

XXX

Satoshi slammed the door to his room shut and stumbled over to his bed. He fell onto the bedspread, panting from both exhaustion and panic.

For the first time in his life, he was terrified.

IT was Dark's lips. They were so... God, he couldn't find one word to give them justice.

They appeared to fit so perfectly into his, like two pieces of a jig saw puzzle. And not only that, but they provided Satoshi with the most pleasurable feeling in the world.

Satoshi sighed to himself and gripped his forehead with a shaking hand.

"Wh-why am I so... _flustered_?" he muttered to himself, attempting to comprehend what was happening. "I don't... feel for him... So... So-why am I..." He could barely form a sentence.

He found his entire body was shaking with fear.

"Dammit..." He mumbled and failed terribly at steadying himself. "It was just a kiss... Calm down... He's done it before... What... What am I so afraid of?"

Deep down, he knew the answer. The thing that scared him the most was the fact that he had kissed back.

It was at that moment that the door opened and Dark stepped into the room. He shut it behind him and turned to face Satoshi with a concerned face.

"...Toshi-kun? Are you alright?"

Satoshi looked over at Dark, who was still wet from the pond. His shirt clung to his lean body, and Satoshi looked away. Then he realized that if Dark was still wet...

"Oh, damn it," He growled, rolling off the bed. Looking at where he had lain, he scowled at the wet patch.

"… What?" Dark asked, sounding surprised. Satoshi glanced at him, still scowling.

"What what?" he snapped.

"Well... You just don't seem like the type to swear." Dark shrugged.

"Well, when things happen like that..." Satoshi trailed off as memories of Dark's kiss flooded his mind again. "I'm going to shower," he muttered hastily, grabbing clean clothes and heading to the shower as quick as he could. Dark watched him go forlornly.

Satoshi closed his eyes as the water ran down his body, washing away the mud that had soaked through his clothes. He frowned, thinking. Why would Dark kiss him? To annoy him? Perhaps. It would seem like something he would do, but...

He rested his fingers on his lips. It didn't annoy him as much as it scared him.

Sighing, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He pulled his pajamas on and stepped out of the bathroom.

Dark was already in bed. Satoshi made his way out to his bed and frowned slightly. The covers were completely dry. He glanced over and saw that Dark was only covered in a sheet.

Satoshi climbed into bed. Taking a deep breath, he found his covers smelled like Dark. He groaned quietly and shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep quickly.

XXX

When Satoshi opened his eyes, he found he was dreaming, which was peculiar, since he seldom dreamed.

He knew he was dreaming because, although he was sitting in his bed in his room, there wasn't much else there, even Dark's bed was gone. And there was a weightlessness in his arms and legs that he certainly never felt while he was awake.

"Toshi-kun," The door opened and Dark sauntered in, springing onto the bed.

"Dark, get off!"

"Why are you still in bed, Toshi-kun?" Dark questioned.

"Because I like being in bed," Satoshi replied before he could stop himself. Dark smiled slyly.

"Do you like being in bed with _me_ Toshi-kun?"

"W-What?" Satoshi yelped.

Dark snickered lightly and played with a strand of Satoshi's pale blue hair.

"You heard me," he murmured, staring at the wide-eyed boy beneath him.

Satoshi remained silently, and Dark took that as a yes. Their lips were abruptly crushed together in a passionate kiss.

Satoshi jolted awake in bed, finding his forehead covered in sweat. The dorm was completely dark, due to the fact that it was only about 3 in the morning.

He relaxed a little, knowing it was just a dream. Actually, he had known that from the start, but everything had felt so real...

Satoshi silenced his thoughts and listened to the heavy and steady breathing of his roommate. No doubt he was a sleep...

Calming himself, Satoshi sunk back into bed, inhaling the aroma of Dark's sheets. He shuddered lightly and closed his eyes, willing his dreams to be kinder to him.

He had to get at least a little bit of sleep; tomorrow was Dark's first day of school.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading :D I hope you liked it, and I'm extremely sorry for any spelling errors that I didn't catch that may have annoyed you in your reading.

Pwease review. If I don't get them I'll die... Sort of... Okay, not really, but please do anyway .:smiles sweetly:.


	5. Dark's First Day and Satoshi's Thoughts

**A/N: **Wheee! Hi guys! Hope you're all well. Here's the fifth chapter! I would have gotten it out sooner but... I'm a lazy ass. And you'll appreciate it that much more, ne? .:winks:. Heh, hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **Wow guys. Wow. If you still think we own this and you've read the previous chapters... .:shakes head:. We're nowhere near as completely BOMB as the creator of DN Angel is.

* * *

"Toshi-kun, wake up." Satoshi's bed was shaking. He opened his eyes to find a fully dressed Dark standing by his bed, shoving it with his foot while eating a piece of toast.

"Dark, stop it," Satoshi snapped.

"Come on, Toshi-kun," Dark whined, "It's Monday. We've got to go!"

"We have plenty of time," Satoshi growled, "Stop shaking my bed."

"Awh, you're so irritable in the morning," Dark pouted. Satoshi sighed and got up. Dark grinned, "Want any?" He offered a second piece of toast.

"No, thank you," Satoshi replied, going to get changed. Dark shrugged and took a bite.

"Okay. C'mon, get moving. We don't want to be late." Satoshi growled, but moved a little faster.

XXX

"Krad! Daisuke!" Dark chirped happily, seeing the two other boys as he and Satoshi walked into the classroom. Krad grinned.

"Hey guys," he said, "How've things been going? We haven't seen much of you lately." There was something in the way Krad said it that made Satoshi narrow his eyes.

"It hasn't even been a day," he muttered. Dark slung an arm around Satoshi's shoulders. The blue haired boy turned his eyes to Dark, but didn't move away.

"We're great," Dark said, ignoring Satoshi's response, "What about you guys?"

"We're good," Daisuke said. Krad nodded, putting his arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

"Yep, just like you." Krad grinned slyly, "Well, maybe not _just_ like," Dark grinned back at his twin, while the two other boys watched them with confusion and, on Satoshi's part, some suspicion.

"What's that supposed to-" Satoshi began.

"All right, let's sit down," The teacher, Mr. Pero said as he walked in.

Satoshi immediately took the seat in the back, closest to the window. Daisuke sat next to him and Dark and Krad began to follow.

"Oh yes," Mr. Pero said, staring at Dark and Krad, who stopped. "Before we begin, we have a few new transfer students. Dark, Krad, please come up here to introduce yourselves."

Dark smiled and walked casually to the front of the room, delighted with the attention. Krad, however, followed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well," Dark began as he reached the front of the room. "My name is Dark Mousy."

"And I'm Krad Mousy," Krad growled. Every girl in the room stared at them, awestruck by their looks.

"And the two of you are brothers?" Mr. Pero asked a bit unnecessarily. Dark opened his mouth to say something, but Krad cut him off with an irritated tone.

"Hardly. You see, Dark is my best friend. The two of us soon fell in love and decided to marry. We took on his last name because mine was too long," he said in a blank tone. Everyone in the class smirked, including Satoshi. Mr. Pero, however, thought he was serious.

"O-okay..." He stuttered, failing to meet Krad's eyes. "Thank y-you... You may si-sit down and we'll begin..."

Krad rolled his eyes and followed Dark to the back of the room. Krad sat in front of Daisuke while, surprise surprise, Dark took the desk in front of Satoshi.

Satoshi stared out the window, blocking out the lesson he already knew, and watched fresh rain drops slide down the glass. Dark had also noticed the rain and smiled to himself. He realized he had a new liking of rain, which made him think of the color blue.

Which reminded him of a certain boy he had a thing for...

XXX

"So, Toshi-kun," Dark said as he caught up with the boy who had hurriedly exited the classroom as soon as the bell rang, "Are you going to visit your family on New Years?"

Satoshi walked down the sidewalk through the small drizzle of rain. He raised an eyebrow towards Dark.

"That's three months away."

"Yeah, I know. Just curious."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead. "My mother is dead, I don't know my real dad and my step-dad is a bastard. So, no. I will not be leaving here for New Years."

Dark's face fell as he stared sadly at his roommate. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't be. I don't really care."

Dark nodded and gripped Satoshi's wrist, causing him to stop. Dark stepped closer yet.

"Well, perhaps you and I could do something..." He leaned down to place a gentle kiss in Satoshi's pale blue locks.

Satoshi was completely prepared to act like Dark hadn't just kissed him, when he heard Risa squeal.

"Aw! How cute!"

_'God damn,' _Satoshi thought irritably, _'why?' _

"Are you two going out?" Risa asked, sounding very excited.

"Risa!" Riku Harada's voice interrupted before either boy could say anything, "Don't just ask that kind of stuff!"

"I just wanted to know, Riku," Risa pouted, "How would I get to know if I didn't ask?" The two sisters glared at each other for a moment, as though squaring off. Krad, who had been trailing behind the girls with Daisuke, looked highly entertained at this point, while the redhead looked nervous.

"We're _not_ going out," Satoshi said firmly.

"Not yet, any way," Dark chimed in. Satoshi turned to glare at the violet haired boy.

"Dark!"

"What?" Dark's voice sounded mischievous, but behind that lurked a kind of sincerity that made Satoshi feel very nervous.

So he ignored it.

"We've got to get to class," he grumbled, heading off. Dark stared after him pensively for a moment before realizing how wet he was getting from the rain.

"Here, I'll share with Daisuke," Krad's voice was filled with mirth as he held out the umbrella he was carrying.

"Why do you have to do that?" Dark demanded, taking it.

"I pay attention to the weather," Krad replied. Dark huffed and turned to look after Satoshi.

"Don't worry," Risa said, "I think he likes you."

"Why do you say that? He seems to hate me," Dark mused.

"Well, I think that if he _really_ hated you, he wouldn't let you hang around him so much," Risa shrugged as Riku and Daisuke nodded.

"If we're through discussing Satoshi's _feelings_," Krad stated dryly, "we should really get to class or we'll be late." The four others nodded and walked towards their next class.

XXX

Satoshi stared out at the rain, ignoring his third lesson. He often wondered why he even came to school, considering he knew everything that was being taught.

"Toshi-kun," Dark whispered as he turned to face the bluenette. "Aren't you going to take notes?

Satoshi raised an unamused eyebrow. "No."

He watched his roommate shrug and turn back to his notes. He was actually surprised to see Dark taking notes; he seemed to be the type to kick back and 'memorize' everything.

His thoughts were yet again interrupted by a crumpled piece of paper landing on his desk. Satoshi rolled his eyes, wishing people would leave him alone, and unraveled the ball.

_'Is it really okay to love someone who's the same gender as you?' _

Satoshi's calculating eyes scanned over Daisuke's hand writing before he pulled out a pencil.

_'I guess...' _was his sloppy reply. _'Why do you ask such a thing?' _

After returning the note, Satoshi watched Daisuke's face from the corner of his eye. He noticed the darker shade of red that tinged the boy's cheeks as he wrote back.

_'Um... Well, I think I might like Krad...' _

If Satoshi were one to use the word "duh", he thought this would be the time to use it. Over the course of about two days, the redhead was seen with no one but his new roommate.

Just as Dark was seen only with the bluenette...

The thought froze Satoshi just as the tip of his pencil tapped the paper. There was no way Dark could actually... _like _him, was there? Dark was just playing with him; all of the kisses and touches were nothing except taunts to irritate him...

Right?

The boy found his hands trembling and his palms dampening from his thoughts.

"Okay, so-" the teacher spoke as the bell rang. "-remember to read chapter 15 in your book, and we'll see you tomorrow."

After quickly grabbing his things, Satoshi bolted out the door, not giving Dark anytime to talk to him.

"Hey, wait-" Dark began, but Satoshi was already gone. Dark frowned.

"Wow, he sure ran out fast," Krad mused, "I wonder what's wrong..." Dark turned his eyes to Krad.

"What would be wrong?" He asked, slightly worried. Krad shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe he's just better at avoiding you than we are." He walked out. Daisuke was about to follow, but Dark grabbed his arm.

"What'd you say in that note?" He asked quietly. Daisuke blinked, then blushed.

"Oh, just... Something about liking someone..." He muttered, not looking at Dark, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why would that do anything?" he muttered. Daisuke shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?" Krad was in the doorway, watching them critically.

"Ah, yeah," Daisuke replied, pulling out of Dark's grasp to go stand by Krad. Dark sighed and followed.

* * *

**A/N: **All right! Five chapters down. Just a bunch more to go... .:sweatdrop:. At least they're all finished, right? Just not typed up because a certain co-author doesn't have the second notebook e-mailed to me yet. .:cough:. No, I'm not hinting at anything... Heehee... 

But basically the image of Dark kicking Satoshi's bed to wake him up is hilarious to me. And Krad wins at confusing teachers :D

Haha, anyway. Thanks for all your totally bomb reviews (I even got a cookie! .:eats it happily:.) and if you review again I might share some of these rice crispie bars with you... .:holds pan up temptingly:. You know you waaaant some...


	6. A Little Alone Time and a Nightmare

**A/N: **Whoo! New chapter. Sorry for being too lazy to put this up sooner .:sweatdrop:. Oh well, at least it's out, right? Right. Hehe, anyway. Hope you like this chapter :3

**Disclaimer: **Wow. You're still reading this? .:sigh:. Fine. I don't own DN Angel, as much as it pains me to say it...

* * *

Satoshi was in the library again. He was on the second level this time, so he could check to see if Dark was coming. There was only a half an hour left before the library opened. He had asked the librarian, though, not to let Dark in. He needed to think, and he wouldn't be able to with Dark there.

Okay, so Dark hung around him. So what? That was only because Dark didn't know any one else, right? He couldn't possibly... _like _Satoshi.

... _Right?_

"I'm sorry, I can't-" Satoshi sat up straight when he heard the librarians voice.

"Please?" Dark's voice filtered up, and Satoshi scowled. "Is Toshi-kun in here?" Satoshi crept to the edge of the balcony. Dark was in the doorway and Satoshi could see his face. It looked a little worried.

'Why?' Satoshi thought. 'there's no reason for that...'

"He said he didn't want-" the librarian began, but Dark interrupted.

"So he is here?" Dark's voice was slightly hopeful. "How is he? Please, let me see him." Dark's eyes were opened wide and pleading as he stared at the woman in front of him. Her hard face wavered.

"Well... Since there's only a little bit of time until we open-" Dark's face lit up in a brilliant smile as he thanked the librarian.

Satoshi's face was decidedly different. He scowled deeply and walked back to his chair. Dark was such a manipulator. It wasn't fair. It was clear the boy got whatever he wanted.

Satoshi fumed silently as the sound of Dark's footsteps moved up the stairs.

"Toshi-kun!" Dark greeted happily the instant he saw his roommate. He leaned on the back of Satoshi's chair, hovering his head just above the boy's shoulder.

"Dark," was Satoshi's blunt reply. He noted the smile that melted off of Dark's face and the concerned gaze boring into the side of his head.

"Are you alright, Toshi-kun?" Dark's tone was genuinely concerned and it caught Satoshi off guard for a moment.

"Of course," the bluenette replied coolly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you rushed out of our last class in a hurry, and I thought maybe something was wrong," Dark responded quietly. The gentle tone in his voice only enhanced Satoshi's uneasiness.

Dark sounded as if he really did care for Satoshi; he sounded worried. But that didn't mean he _liked_Satoshi. No, he just considered a friend.

A close friend.

But... Did friends randomly kiss each other?

"Toshi-kun?" Dark cut off the boy's thoughts. Satoshi instantly stood; he needed some time to sort his thoughts. But it had only been two days. There should be no thoughts to sort out.

God, he was thinking about this too much.

"I have to go, Dark," he muttered and started down the stairs. He was stopped, however, when Dark grasped his wrist.

"Dark, please," Satoshi continued, not looking at Dark. "Just for tonight... Let me be alone... That's all I ask..."

"But," Dark pouted with a hurt tone. "I... I want to be with... You..."

The blood in the bluenette's veins froze, but it wasn't enough to keep him from tearing out of Dark's grasp.

"You'll survive one night," he muttered before continuing down the stairs and out of the library.

"See?" he said to himself as he hurried down the side walk. "He doesn't care for me..."

He decided to ignore the word 'bullshit' that lingered in the back of his mind.

XXX

Satoshi lay on his bed, realizing that their room might not be the best place to go to avoid Dark, but was really past caring. And anyway, he could always lock himself in the bathroom if need be.

He really hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

Closing his eyes, Satoshi thought about that past two days.

Was there any reason Dark had simply attached himself to Satoshi? It made no sense. Clearly, the violet haired boy was playing with him. He was bored because he didn't know anyone, and bothering Satoshi had become Dark's past time. That had to be it.

Dark's concerned face flashed through Satoshi's mind, making the boy scowl. So Dark was a good actor. So what?

The door opened and Satoshi opened his eyes to see Dark standing there. The tall boy's face split into a grin and he took a step towards Satoshi, opening his mouth.

"Tosh-" Then he stopped. The smile faded and he closed his mouth. Taking a last sad look at Satoshi, Dark turned away, going to lay on his own bed.

Satoshi watched for a moment, then closed his eyes again.

'See?' He told himself, 'He doesn't care about me.'

'You were the one who told him to leave you alone,' The nasty voice in the back of his mind pointed out. Satoshi ignored it.

Dark didn't speak a word to him for the rest of the night.

XXX

Dark woke up at about two in the morning. Looking around sleepily, he looked for the cause.

Satoshi whimpered and he was immediately alert. Looking over, he saw Satoshi was asleep, but it was clear he was having a nightmare. He was tossing a bit and pleading for someone to stop... something. Dark frowned, wondering if he should wake the boy up.

A minute later, as the whimpering had not decreased, Dark got up and crept over to Satoshi's bed. He figured that being woken up would be better than a nightmare.

He reached out to shake Satoshi, but was distracted for a moment by Satoshi's face. Although it was scrunched in fear, or maybe pain, he couldn't help but reach up to trace Satoshi's cheek. Satoshi's hand flew up to hit Dark, but he caught it, freezing. Had Satoshi woken up?

No, the blue haired boy's eyes remained closed, though at Dark's touch, the whimpering died down and his face cleared.

Dark released Satoshi's hand, believing the nightmare was over.

"No..." Satoshi whispered in his sleep, face changing to fear again. Dark blinked, then realized what he had to do.

Sighing, he carefully crawled over Satoshi and onto his bed so he could sit and lean against the wall. Dark took Satoshi's hand, and the boy's face cleared again.

'Just for fifteen minutes,' Dark thought to himself, 'No longer. If he wakes up and finds me here, he'll _kill_ me...' But, unfortunately, he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting closed as he watched Satoshi sleep.

XXX

The alarm going off at six in the morning called Satoshi from his sleep, even if the boy felt as if he'd been awake. He gave a small whimper as he recalled the nightmare, which had also been a flashback of about a year ago.

Satoshi shifted under the covers to turn off the annoying alarm but instantly stopped when his back brushed against something. Something warm and foreign.

The boy smiled to himself lightly and pressed his bare back closer to the warmth. A comforting feeling instantly swept through his body; the complete opposite of what he had just felt through the night. The sound of the alarm faded from his hearing as he concentrated on the rising and falling of the figure behind him.

It was almost like breathing...

"Mm... Toshi-kun, are you going to get that?"

Satoshi instantly snapped awake as the form behind him vibrated in perfect time with Dark's lazy words. He scrambled out of bed and found his roommate curled up on his bed, right next to where he had just been.

Dark sat up in the bed sleepily, rubbing his eyes, oblivious to what was going on.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Satoshi snapped, ignoring the heat that had risen to his cheeks. Dark stared at his roommate with confused eyes momentarily before he realized where he was.

"Oh," he said calmly, sliding to the edge of the bed. "I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that you were having a horrible nightmare. You would only calm down when I held your hand, so I thought I'd sit by you and hold your hand for a few minutes to relieve your nightmare. Unfortunately, I fell asleep..."

Now that it had been mentioned, Satoshi did recall short breaks in his dream when all of his pain seemed to mysteriously melt away. The smallest hint of remorse poked at him as he remembered how he had treated Dark and then how Dark repaid him by comforting him...

Not exactly a fair trade under normal standards.

"Toshi-kun?" Dark asked with a hint of uneasiness. "You looked pained in your dream... What were you dreaming about?"

Satoshi looked coldly at the floor before turning his back on Dark and walking towards the closet.

"That's none of your concern," he responded. Dark opened his mouth to protest before a familiar buzz echoed through the air. Both Dark's and Satoshi's eyes shifted to the night table, where Satoshi's phone vibrated against the wood.

Since Dark was closer, he picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Hiwatari cell? Is that your step-dad?"

Satoshi scowled. He knew it would be his step-dad. Few people had his cell number, and only one would call this early.

"It is," He muttered, "And I'm not here." Dark blinked at him before nodding. Then he pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear.

"Satoshi Hiwatari's cell, Dark speaking," He said cheerily. Satoshi looked horrorstruck for a moment.

"Dark!" he hissed, not wanting to be heard through the phone. Dark winked at him.

"Oh, I'm his new roommate," Dark paused, listening, "He just went to take a shower. I can take a message, if you like," he offered. He frowned a bit as he listened to the voice on the other end, "Uh-huh," he said, voice not matching his expression at all, "I'll tell him, _sir._" He hit the end call button and glanced at Satoshi, who was watching him with an incredulous look.

"Why did you do that?" He snapped. Dark shrugged.

"You didn't want to talk to him, and I didn't feel like listening to your phone vibrate for five minutes." He noticed Satoshi's scowl and said worriedly, "I'm sorry, do you not want me to answer your phone? I understand if you don't." Satoshi sighed and shook his head.

"What did he say?"

"Oh," Dark said as though he didn't expect Satoshi to ask. Then he frowned, "Well, he said he wanted to talk to you, and would you please answer the next time he called. And he said he loved you, but..." Dark chewed on his lower lip, "something in the way he said it made me uneasy, you know?" He shrugged, "Ah, well. It was probably nothing."

"Yeah," Satoshi muttered, "right, nothing." Dark eyed him, noting the tone in his voice, before standing and stretching.

"Well, anyway," he said, placing a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, "No sense in worrying about it. Oh, and by the way," he leaned close to Satoshi's ear and whispered comfortingly, "Don't worry about the nightmares, okay? I'll be here if you need me." And then he placed a light kiss on Satoshi's cheek before flouncing off to the bathroom.

Satoshi blinked and placed his fingers on the spot Dark's lips had caressed. His thoughts whirled around the goings on of the morning. He felt many different ways at once; a little happy, a little angry, a little embarrassed.

But mostly just confused.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how'd you like that chapter? Poor Toshi-kun's cunfuzzled X3 Heehee, well, he'll have to work it out.

I may update sooner if I get bored enough.

Oh, and you want to know what helps people update faster? **Review**s. Heh, just a friendly little reminder...


	7. Something of a Revelation and a Date?

**A/N: **Hmm, a new chapter. Feel excited. I'm a little tired myself, and feeling lazy, but I am actually uploading this anyway. Shocking I know. I think it's only because I have nothing else to do .:sweatdrop:.

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing, blah blah blah.

* * *

"Toshi-kun, did you think last night's homework was hard?" Dark asked cheerfully as the two strolled down the noisy hallway. 

Satoshi had become very used to Dark's company, and actually found himself enjoying it to some extent.

Yet another thing that worried him, but just a little.

"Not particularly," Satoshi responded, shrugging casually. "I've actually already obtained my college degree."

Dark's eyes widened as he looked down at his roommate in awe.

"Really? Why retake high school then?"

Satoshi sat on this question, searching for a concrete answer somewhere in his mind. Truth be told, he had no idea why he attended high school. He just...did by choice.

Although, the fact that his step-dad would call him more often if he wasn't busy with school could have something to do with it. But he wasn't about to tell Dark that.

"I don't kn-"

"Excuse me! Hiwatari!"

Dark and Satoshi both turned to see a desperate looking girl running towards them. Her long, brown hair fell in front of her face when she stopped next to them to catch her breath. Dark watched curiously and Satoshi scowled, not looking forward to what she had to say.

"Here." She held out an envelope for Satoshi the instant she straightened. "I-I've liked you for awhile... Um, you don't have to respond, but please take-"

"I'm sorry," Satoshi cut her off coldly, "but I really don't have time for a girlfriend."

He turned on a heel to leave the girl standing alone in the hallway.

"There you go lying again," Dark said playfully as he caught up with his roommate.

"Not now, Dark," Satoshi grunted.

"Just tell me why you turned her down. She was pretty and seemed nice enough. Why did you do it?"

Normally, the boy's answer would have simply been the fact that he wasn't interested.

But now, Satoshi couldn't help think of things that she wouldn't do. She wouldn't desperately search the whole school for him just to talk. She wouldn't hold his hand at night just to calm the nightmares. She wouldn't be able to sense that something was indeed wrong in his relationship with his step-dad.

No, she wouldn't be at all like Da-

Satoshi immediately stopped.

Oh God, he did not just think that.

This was bad.

"Toshi-kun?" Dark asked, tilting his head. Dark was used to the normal and almost immediate response of "not interested". Today was different. Dark grinned slowly. "Do you like someone? Who is it?"

"I didn't say I did," Satoshi snapped, rolling his eyes.

"So defensive," Dark teased, "I think you do."

"I don't," Satoshi said firmly. "Why would it matter to you anyway? If I liked someone?"

"Well," Dark said thoughtfully, "if you started to go out with someone, we'd spend less time together, wouldn't we?" Satoshi blinked though he knew he should have expected this answer.

"You don't have to worry," Satoshi assured him, "because I don't like anyone."

"Okay, I get it," Dark said, laughing a little, "but... tell me if you do, okay?"

"Why?" Satoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd just want to know," Dark said, shrugging, "I like knowing about you." Satoshi swallowed.

"Well, what about you?" Satoshi asked.

"You want to know about me?" Dark sounded surprised. Satoshi nodded.

"Who do you like?" Satoshi asked. Dark glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"I think you already know, Toshi-kun," he whispered, slipping his hand into Satoshi's. Satoshi felt his cheeks heat up.

"Don't do that," Satoshi muttered, pulling his hand out of Dark's a little reluctantly, "Someone's going to see." Dark couldn't help smiling a little.

"So, I can do it when someone won't see?" He asked slyly. Satoshi huffed and rolled his eyes before walking ahead of Dark into the classroom.

Dark grinned in delight before following Satoshi.

He hadn't said "no".

XXX Next Saturday XXX

"Toshi-kun," Dark whined, "I'm bored. Oh! I know! We should go somewhere tonight."

"No," Satoshi responded automatically, not looking up from the book he was reading. Dark's pout deepened as he stared at his roommate from his bed.

"Awh, but we never go anywhere. And it is, after all, my week anniversary for arriving here."

"Then should Niwa and Krad come along as well?" Satoshi said, intending to pop Dark's bubble. He succeeded.

"But, but..." Dark whimpered, "I want to spend time with you... Alone..."

Satoshi finally looked up to meet pleading, somewhat sad eyes.

"We spend time together all of the time. You're practically attached to me."

Dark's signature smirk spread across his face.

"Complaining?"

Satoshi decided not to answer, for he didn't care for his options. "No" would equal a smug rant from Dark. A "yes" would perhaps hurt him a bit...

And Satoshi suddenly found that he cared about the other's feelings.

"Please, Toshi-kun? To celebrate? I'll even let you pick the place," Dark pressed further.

Finally giving up, Satoshi set the book on his bed and glared. He also wasn't exactly dreading the idea...

"Fine," he grunted, ignoring the happy grin that just spread across Dark's face. "You want to be alone with me? We're going for ice cream and taking it to the outdoor amphitheatre."

"Yay! Thank you Toshi-kun," Dark cried happily. He leapt off of his bed to dart across the room and wrap his arms around Satoshi's shoulders.

"Ah! Dark!" Satoshi yelped in surprise, "It's not that big a deal!" Dark hummed, not releasing the boy.

"Maybe not to you..." Satoshi didn't respond, and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Uhm, Dark? If you don't let go, we can't leave." Dark blinked before slowly pulling back.

"I guess you're right," He murmured. The two stood and grabbed their money.

"Where are you guys going?" Krad's voice drifted over as they left the room. The two turned to see Krad and Daisuke standing there.

"We're just going for ice-" Satoshi began, only to stop as Dark spoke at the same time.

"We're going on a date," was Dark's reply.

"We're _what?_" Satoshi yelped.

"Oh, that should be fun," Krad said, ignoring Satoshi's response, "Have a good time." Daisuke opened his mouth to make a note about what Satoshi had said, but Krad had grabbed his arm and was pulling him away. "C'mon, _Dai-chan_." Daisuke went red at the nickname and put forth no more resistance.

Satoshi turned on Dark accusingly.

"A date?" He growled. Dark nodded, grinning.

"Mhmm... Unless you don't want to go on a date with me. Is it such a repulsive idea?" Dark's voice had taken on his teasing-but-not-really tone. The one he used when he wanted to find out something without letting anyone know.

Satoshi decided to ignore the fact that he understood Dark to that degree.

And since he didn't like either of the consequences that would come with answering "yes" or "no", he went with the third option, which he found he was using a lot with Dark.

Ignore the question.

"It's just not a date, okay?" He muttered. Dark was smirking.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said, clearly not sorry at all, "let's go." He tugged on Satoshi's arm, pulling him away.

XXX

Satoshi was very glad to see that no one he knew was at the ice cream shop. If someone like Risa had been there, he probably wouldn't have heard end of it. Ever.

Especially because he was relatively certain that, if asked, Dark would claim their little outing was a date. Again.

"Mm...chocolate." Dark licked his lips as he stared through the frosted glass at the different flavors. "What kind are you getting, Toshi-kun?"

Normally, Satoshi wasn't one to like sweets. But today, for some reason, ice cream sounded good.

"Probably just vanilla," he shrugged casually. Dark nodded and grabbed the attention of the server.

"One single-scoop chocolate, and one single-scoop vanilla."

"Dark," Satoshi growled as the teen dished up the orders, "I can pay for my own."

Dark grinned and shook his head. "Don't be silly, Toshi-kun. I'll get yours. Consider it a thank you present for all that you've done for me."

The bluenette rolled his eyes and took the cone as it was handed to him. Dark also took his and paid. The two stepped outside and made their way towards the outdoor theatre.

"Why'd you pick the amphitheatre, Toshi-kun?" Dark asked as the walked, licking a dribble of chocolate that was making its way down the side of his cone.

"Well," Satoshi replied simply, "you wanted to be alone. So I picked the biggest, most vacant place I could think of."

Dark nodded as they arrived at their destination.

"How come no one's here?" he asked. Satoshi shrugged.

"Well, it's usually really popular when the school year starts, but I think the novelty of it wears off. Unless, of course, there's a preformance." Dark nodded and walked to the stage. Then he hoisted himself up onto it with one hand and sat, swinging his legs and smiling at Satoshi.

"C'mon up, Toshi-kun," he chirped, taking a bite from his ice cream cone. Satoshi stopped in front of him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're already almost done?" Dark shrugged and took another bite.

"I eat fast," he replied.

"I can see that." Satoshi muttered, licking his ice cream as Dark finished his own off. Then he blinked and looked at Satoshi's ice cream expectantly.

"Oh no," Satoshi said warningly, "this is mine. It's your fault that you ate yours so fast." Dark pouted.

"Awh, please? Just a bite?" His eyes were pleading. Satoshi stared at Dark for a moment before sighing.

"Fine," He muttered, holding his cone out.

"Yay! Thanks Toshi-kun," he said, leaning forward to take a bite.

"Whatever," Satoshi sighed, pulling the cone back and licking it again.

"So, Toshi-kun," Dark began after a pause, "do you like me?"

"What?" Satoshi yelped. That had been unexpected.

"Well, it's just that, sometimes it feels like you don't like me at all, so I was just wondering..." Dark trailed off and watched Satoshi thoughtfully.

Satoshi's heart pounded in his chest as he contemplated what to say. He would have instantly denied he liked anyone... But he found himself caring for Dark's feelings. He didn't want to hurt them, but he didn't want to say he liked the boy either...

Even if there was the slightest possibility that it was true.

"...I'd consider you a friend," Satoshi responded casually and held out his ice cream towards Dark. "Can you hold this?"

Dark took the cone as Satoshi also helped himself up on the stage.

"So you don't hate me?" Dark asked, handing Satoshi his cone.

"No," the bluenette responded quietly, "I don't hate you."

Dark smiled. "But just friends?"

Satoshi turned his head to look at his roommate as he licked the melting ice cream. "Yes, just friends," he replied firmly.

"Hm..." Dark leaned closer to Satoshi, who lowered his cone and blushed, "are you sure about that?"

The sound of a half-eaten vanilla ice cream cone dropping to the ground was the only sound heard as the two pairs of thin lips gently met.

Satoshi moaned slightly in surprise. This was bad. He should... He should...

Dark's lips were very distracting. Satoshi was trying to think. He should be stopping... This...

His eyes fluttered closed as Dark's lips continued pressing against his. There was a little voice in the back of his mind, still saying that he should stop this. But it was becoming harder and harder to.

Dark pulled away slowly to watch Satoshi's reaction. The bluenette felt his cheeks, which were already flushed, heat up even more under Dark's gaze.

"Dark!" he hissed, "stop it!" Dark blinked and smirked slightly.

"But... It seemed to me like you liked it," he murmured, leaning in again. Satoshi leaned back, not wanting to give Dark any kind of satisfaction.

"Well, I didn't," he muttered crossly. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"... I think you might be lying," Dark said. Satoshi growled quietly.

"And why would you say that?" Dark smiled at the boy.

"Why? Because you didn't push me away." He leaned closer to give Satoshi another kiss.

Satoshi turned his head so the kiss landed on his cheek. He pushed himself off the stage.

"Dark!" he snapped, " Please!" Dark's face was a little hurt. _'Oh no,'_ Satoshi thought, _'He can _not _make me feel bad about this.'_

"Awh, Toshi-kun...' Dark murmured, following Satoshi.

"Let's go," Satoshi turned to leave but cast one last glance at Dark, " And by the way, you owe me another ice cream." Dark blinked.

"Um... Okay." Satoshi turned back and began to walk away. He missed the excited smile spreading over Dark's face.

That meant they'd have to go out again.

* * *

**A/N: **Wheee! A date. And a kiss. Well, not a date according to Satoshi. But like we ever listen to what he says anyway .:winks:.  
Gah, I forgot how quickly this moved. Probably has something to do with the fact that over half the time we were writing it was during class and we should have been paying attention .:grins:. 

Heh, anyway. You know the drill, review to give the authors fuzzy feelings inside. Flames will be ignored and/or laughed at.


	8. An Argument and a Little Bit of Hiding

**A/N: **New chapter. I know you're all extremely excited to read, so don't let me keep you ;P

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, you'd know. Because my name would be on the cover and/or spine of the books.

* * *

"So how was your date?" Krad poked his head out of the room as he heard Satoshi and Dark approaching.

Satoshi scowled. "It was _not_ a date."

"It was fun," Dark replied, ignoring Satoshi's comment. A smug smirk twisted his lips. "Toshi-kun is a good kisser."

"What!?" Satoshi cried and turned sharply to look at a complacent Dark.

Dark, again, disregarded his roommate and continued to grin at his brother who 'ohhh'ed with interest.

"He is, is he?" Krad asked tauntingly, raising his eyebrows up and down at Dark. A blushing bluenette whipped around to glower at Krad again.

"I did NOT kiss him!" Satoshi protested.

"But you didn't pull away, either..." Dark pointed out, forcing Satoshi to once again turn to face him.

"You are so full of it!" he yelped, an intense blush heating his cheeks.

"What's going on?" Daisuke appeared next to Krad.

"Satoshi and Dark went on a date," Krad told him.

"For the last GOD FORSAKEN TIME," Satoshi growled heatedly, "IT WAS _NOT_ A DATE!"

"Oh, and they kissed," Krad continued, ignoring Satoshi.

Finally fed up, Satoshi gave a frustrated moan and stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Dark's smile widened.

"Well, nice talking to the two of you," he yawned and stretched. "But I'd better go before he becomes too angry."

He nodded a goodnight to his neighbors and walked into his dark room. The boy smiled when he saw Satoshi sprawled out on his bed, face down.

"I'm sleeping," Satoshi muttered angrily into his pillow.

"Oh, are you? Then why are you still dressed?" he asked teasingly, walking over and plucking on Satoshi's shirt. He turned his head to glare from one eye at Dark.

"... Why do you have to do that?" he asked, sighing. Dark shrugged, grinning.

"Because then you'll talk to me," he said.

"We've been talking all day," Satoshi pointed out, turning back.

"Yeah, but I like talking to you," Dark pouted. He kneeled and rested his head and arms on the bed. Satoshi turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a pause.

"Hmm... Nothing," Dark replied.

"Well, you could go do nothing somewhere else," Satoshi muttered, feeling rather uncomfortable with Dark's violet eyes watching his every move.

Not that Dark needed to know that.

"All right," Dark sighed, "I'll go. I had fun to day," he murmured, pressing his lips gently against Satoshi's cheek before walking out of the room, presumably to talk to Krad.

Satoshi swallowed. He didn't like it when Dark's kisses weren't so teasing. Well, actually, he did, but no one needed to know that. But when they weren't teasing...

It was harder to tell himself that Dark didn't want him.

XXX

"So you actually kissed?" Daisuke asked. Dark had gone next door to Krad and Daisuke's room. Dark was on Krad's bed, while Daisuke and Krad sat on Daisuke's.

"But he said I owe him an ice cream now, because I made him drop his," Dark said, sounding almost smug. Krad grinned.

"Well, that's good," he said. "Now you can take him on another date."

"But... Satoshi said it _wasn__t_ a date," Daisuke pointed out. The twins shrugged at him.

"I call it a date," Krad said, shifting to lean lazily on Daisuke and yawn. Daisuke blushed heavily and caused both Krad and Dark to snicker.

"Do _you__two_ have something going on that I should know about?" Dark asked mischievously.

"No! No, nothing like that!" Daisuke cried desperately, yet he didn't move.

"Awh," Krad pouted playfully, not taking his weight off of the red-head. "Am I that revolting?"

Daisuke was beginning to notice the similarities between the two brothers. He slouched a little, his eyes staring at the floor.

"No, I didn't mean anything like that..." he responded quietly.

Krad chuckled once again and shifted to plant a light kiss on Daisuke's cheek. "You're cute..."

Dark snickered to himself and stood.

"Well, I'd better go back to my room now..." he yawned, stretching. "See ya later!"

Krad and Daisuke waved farewell and Dark headed back to his room. Satoshi was already asleep this time, yet still dressed in his clothes.

Dark smiled to himself, noting how the boy resembled an angel while sleeping. He then slid into his own bed, following Satoshi's example.

XXX

Satoshi opened his eyes blearily. For once, Dark hadn't woken him up. Looking over, he saw Dark splayed, face up, across his bed, blankets wrapped around his legs and waist. One arm was hanging off the bed, and the other was next to his head.

Satoshi couldn't help but smile at the complete lack of defenses shown. Dark stirred and Satoshi swiftly flopped down on the bed and pretended to sleep. He listened to the shifting of Dark's bed before it went silent. Carefully, Satoshi peeked an eye open to see Dark on his side, staring at him.

"'Morning, Toshi-kun," he sang sleepily.

"Good morning," Satoshi replied, sitting up. Dark followed his example and stood up, however, the blankets were still wrapped around his legs and he fell.

"...Ow..." Dark moaned, not moving.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

"No," Dark muttered, "if you don't mind, I'm just going to lay here before the day gets worse." Satoshi blinked.

"Think you're going to have a bad day?" he asked. Dark looked at him.

"Well, I did start it falling out of bed," he replied dryly.

XXX

Dark and Satoshi sat in the library alone, for the librarian favored the pair and would let them in whenever they pleased.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Satoshi asked, staring at the rain drops that slid down the glass from the outside. He sat in an arm chair next to Dark's, both of them facing a giant window.

"Fine," Dark replied with a small smile, "I expected it to be a lot worse, but it hasn't been all that bad considering I'm with you..."

Satoshi cursed the blush that rushed to his cheeks, as he refused to meet Dark's gaze. "Well, the day's not over yet..." Was all he could say.

Silence fell over the two as they watched a familiar blonde and red-head rush to a nearby building.

"I don't know what my brother sees in him..." Dark mumbled, eyes fixed on the door Krad and Daisuke had disappeared into.

Satoshi's gaze snapped over to Dark. "Excuse me?"

Dark returned Satoshi's stare. "I mean Daisuke. He has no qualities that really impress me. If anything, I don't exactly care for him; much less approve of him for my brother."

"Excuse me, but Daisuke was my best friend, and he possesses many qualities that make him admirable," the bluenette shot back with a cold tone. Dark blinked.

"Well, I haven't really seen any," he said bluntly. Satoshi glared.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to others," he snapped.

"I do," Dark replied, "it's just that Daisuke isn't really-"

"What Daisuke is is a very close friend," Satoshi growled, standing up and walking away.

"Toshi-kun!" Dark cried, "Wait! Come back!" Satoshi ignored him and started running so Dark couldn't follow him.

XXX

Satoshi sat under a tree on a bench in the small square of grass in between two buildings that he was sure Dark didn't know about. He ignored the rain.

The boy huffed and leaned back against the tree. Dark was such a jerk. Daisuke had many great qualities that Krad and himself could see. Why couldn't Dark?

_'That's because he's always watching you,' _a nasty little voice in the back of Satoshi's head reminded him. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, not thinking about how Dark could be looking for him.

Which he was. In fact, he was nearly insane with worry.

"Daisuke! Krad!" he cried, having found them in their room, "I can't find Toshi-kun anywhere!" The two boys blinked at him.

"What makes you think we know where he is?" Krad asked unhelpfully.

"Is he mad?" Daisuke asked. At Dar's sullen nod, he continued. "Then he's probably in a place you don't know." Dark sighed exasperatedly.

"That doesn't help," he moaned.

"Try looking between the buildings," Daisuke suggested, "there are little patches of grass that are nice for sitting on. I know he sometimes likes to go sit on them when he wants to be alone."

"Really?" Dark asked. At Daisuke's nod, he turned to walk out. "Maybe you're not so bad," he called over his shoulder.

"I wonder what Satoshi is mad about," Krad mused.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say. I'm kind of tired so... Yeah. Reviews are loved oh-so-much by me. 


	9. The Principal's and Krad acts like Usual

**A/N: **Heeeey all. Hope you're all good. Getting this new chapter out to you all with the hopes you'll like it a lot. It's a bit longer than the others, I think...

Whatever, read and enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I wish it was, but it's not. Go find someone else to sue.

* * *

Satoshi was still on the bench, eyes closed and face tilted up to the rain. He was still mad, but was relaxing.

"There you are!" Dark's voice came from in front of him. Before Satoshi knew what was happening, there was a warm weight on his lap and he was being crushed in a hug. "I was worried," Dark whispered in his ear.

Satoshi blinked as he faced an inner struggle. One half of his mind said to hug Dark and be grateful that he was there. The rest was still angry at Dark.

And at the half wanted to forgive him.

"Dark-"

"I'm sorry, Toshi-kun," Dark cut him off softly and pulled him off of the bench so they were now standing in the rain. "I shouldn't have said that about Daisuke..."

Before Satoshi knew what he was doing, his arms also coiled around Dark, returning the hug.

"It's fine," he replied quietly into Dark's shoulder, "don't worry about it."

It was then that he actually realized that he was hugging Dark. The embrace was so warm and comforting... Unlike anything he had ever felt.

The boy shifted to pull away from the hug a little reluctantly and looked at Dark.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered again.

Dark smiled and pushed the rain-soaked bangs out of Satoshi's face.

"If you insist, Toshi-kun," he murmured. "But please, don't run off like that again... I was worried."

Satoshi nodded faintly as the two headed back towards the dorms in the rain.

"Although, Toshi-kun," Dark said with a smirk, "you said that Daisuke _was_your best friend..."

A small blush filled Satoshi's cheeks as he remembered this.

"Am _I_ you're best friend now?" Dark pressed and Satoshi was forced to roll his eyes.

"Don't let it go to your head."

Dark gave a complacent chuckle and continued to taunt his roommate with this statement. And the entire time, Satoshi ignored the cell phone that was vibrating in his pocket.

XXX

The next week went by much as the first had. That is to say, Krad and Daisuke were more or less inseparable, and Dark followed Satoshi around like a puppy, placing flirtatious kisses on his cheeks whenever the opportunity presented itself. Satoshi wouldn't mind so much, except that Dark didn't care who was around when he did it. Now over half the people that knew the boys were convinced that they were going out.

And this presented problems of a different sort.

"Satoshi and Dark," their teacher called that Friday, "you're wanted in the principal's office." Dark and Satoshi blinked as Krad "Ooooh"ed.

"You guys are in trouble," he said teasingly. "They were probably caught in a closet fuc-" WHAP!

Dark had whacked Krad in the back of the head.

"Try not to be so vulgar," he said, standing and walking out the door with Satoshi.

"Ah, boys, come in," the principal said when they got there. They sat down and the man examined them over the desk.

"May I ask why we're here sir?" Satoshi asked and Dark nodded.

"You are here because there are certain... _rumors_ of your relationship."

"Rumors?" Dark blinked.

"Yes, rumors," the principal pushed an open copy of the school paper towards them. The two boys looked at it and their eyes widened.

On the page was a picture of Dark kissing Satoshi's cheek while he was smiling, and the letters across the top read "The Hottest New Couple".

"Takeshi," Satoshi growled, then looked back at the principal. "Sir, these are just rumors. Dark only does that teasingly. We're not going out." The principal, believing Satoshi immediately, nodded in relief.

"Of course," he said, "not that I expected any different, but it's good to know-"

"Why would it matter?" Dark interrupted suddenly.

"What?" the principal blinked at him.

"I said, why would it matter? There are plenty of couples, why are we different? Or have you talked to all of them?"

"Ah... Well... That is- I just-" the principal stuttered.

"Or is it because we're both male? Do you have a problem with that, _sir_?" Dark asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, the thing is- Um, oh, look at the time. I have another meeting to get to. You're free to go, boys." The principal quickly left, leaving Dark smirking after him.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Satoshi snapped. "It doesn't matter because we're not dating." Satoshi stood up and Dark followed his example, grinning.

"Not yet, anyway." Satoshi sighed.

"I knew you were going to-" His sentence was cut short when Dark kissed him gently.

Satoshi moaned quietly in surprise as he watched Dark's eye lids flutter closed. It wasn't long before all emotion and rationality left his body and his eye lids followed suit.

The normal emotional battle the boy would face was instantly stopped as Dark leaned forward to deepen the kiss. He cupped Satoshi's cheek with his hand.

Satoshi felt a warm tongue brush lightly against his bottom lip and his eyes popped open.

God, what was he doing?!

He immediately moved to pull away from Dark and leaned back. Dark smirked to hide the slight pain of being rejected again.

"You're such a tease-"

"We shouldn't do that," Satoshi cut him off quietly, staring at the newspaper on the desk.

Dark noticed his gaze and his voice rose a bit with anger. "Why?"

"Because... It's not... It's not-"

"Not, what? _Right_ Moral? Screw them, Satoshi."

This caught Satoshi's attention when Dark used his full name. He looked into violet irises that gave off a hint of fury.

"It's not right for them to meddle in other's business," Dark continued, managing to control his voice. "Love is _love_. Male or female, it doesn't matter. Why should it? And if someone is in love, why should they have to hide it from the world? Shame isn't something that should come with love!"

Satoshi watched his roommate rest his face in his hands. Dark was right, after all. It shouldn't matter your gender if you love someone...

But it also shouldn't matter if you _don__t_love someone...

"I'm sorry, Toshi-kun..." Dark murmured and looked up. "But people are such bastards."

Satoshi nodded.

"I know. But we should get out of here..."

Dark nodded in agreement and took Satoshi's hand as he headed out the door. Satoshi swallowed and glanced at their hands before leaving it be. Dark looked at him and smiled at his pink-tinted cheeks.

XXX

Satoshi woke up slowly, grimacing. Another nightmare. He felt the familiar warmth he normally felt now whenever he woke up from a nightmare.

He opened his eyes to Dark's sleeping face. He smiled. Dark looked so sweet when he was asleep.

Satoshi blinked. How could he get out of bed with Dark there? Sighing, he shook the other boy.

"Dark," he whispered, "wake up. C'mon..." Slowly, Dark's eyes opened to look sleepily at Satoshi.

"Morning," Dark yawned. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Uhm, Dark, I need to get-" The door opened.

"Dark, Satoshi, we're going-" Krad stopped and blinked at them. Then he slowly smirked. "Well, well, well..."

Satoshi immediately blushed, imagining what Krad was. He instantly sat up while Dark remained still.

"Oh, no," Satoshi began, facing a _very_ smug Krad. "It's not-"

"The two of you just couldn't wait, could you?" Krad tutted softly. "What did I tell you, dear brother? The fuck is always better either on the floor or against a wall, if you're really daring. The bed is simpl-"

"OKAY, thank you, Krad," Satoshi cut him off irritably. "We didn't... have... You _know_, last night."

Krad appeared impressed as he applauded very lightly. "Ah, and he's a _virgin_ too... Very, very nice, Dark."

Dark simply blinked lazily as his roommate growled and pointed a finger at the doorway.

"Out."

Krad shrugged. "If you insist. But we're going to the auditorium right now to buy tickets for the New Years Dance."

"But that's two and a half months away."

"Yes, and you know they go very fast. And there's only a thousand of them," Krad smiled. "I can buy you two if the two of you would like to cont-"

"We'll be there in a bit," Satoshi muttered through gritted teeth. "Now, out."

Krad nodded. "Okay. And congratulations ag-" he was cut off buy a pillow zooming at his head. The blond hopped out the door, used it as a shield and reopened it to pick up the pillow.

He examined it closely and even sniffed it before nodding in approval. "No hint of sweat, tears or cum... Props on the neatness. But next time, loosen up. Sex is supposed to be enjoya-"

"OUT!"

With that, Krad dropped the pillow and darted down the hallway.

Satoshi glared after him.

"He's going to tell the whole goddamn school," he muttered angrily.

"Didn't even bother to notice that we're in pajamas." Satoshi didn't point out that their pajamas were just pants and therefore concealed because of the covers. Dark sat up and looked thoughtfully at Satoshi.

"...What?"

"I was just wondering," Dark murmured, "is it such a disgusting idea to you? Sleeping with me, I mean." Satoshi blinked and blushed under Dark's calm examination.

"Well, I-I don't know i-if-"

"Ah, you don't have to answer, if you feel so uncomfortable," Dark said, shrugging. Satoshi swallowed and nodded.

"We should probably get-"

"C'mon you two!" Krad's voice came through the door. "They won't hold the tickets while you fuck again!" Dark grit his teeth and slid from the bed.

"If you'll excuse me a minute, Toshi-kun," he said, walking towards the door, "a certain blond haired brother of mine needs to be taught when to shut up."

XXX

Dark, Satoshi, Krad and Daisuke stood outside the auditorium, Krad shooting occasional glares at Dark. They had bought their tickets and were trying to think of something to do with the rest of the day.

"...You didn't have to hit me," Krad muttered.

"Keep your mouth shut, then," Dark shot back. They had been going on like this for a while, and the other two boys were rather tired of it.

"I hadn't told anyone anything," Krad snapped.

"Yet." The brothers glared at each other.

"Could you guys stop fighting?" Satoshi sighed.

"Fighting about what?" Risa's voice came from behind them.

"About me not telling everyone that Dark and Sa-" Dark cut Krad off with an elbow to the ribs.

"Krad is making things up," he said. Krad pouted.

"Hey, when I came in you two were-"

"Enough, Krad," Satoshi and Dark snapped at the same time. Risa laughed.

"It's like they're in tune with each other."

"Yeah, I wonder just how many ways they're 'in tune'." Krad mumbled.

"Shut up Krad!" They growled at the same time again.

"_Anyway_," Satoshi muttered, ignoring Krad's smirk, "what do you guys want to do?"

"We could go to the pond," Krad suggested. Dark and Satoshi both looked at him blankly. "...What?"

"Would that be the same pond you told us there was a convention at a few weeks ago?" Satoshi asked. Krad blinked innocently.

"I don't remember that," he mused, but his lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Like hell you don't," Dark muttered.

"Awh, you can't be too mad at me for it..."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Satoshi growled, but Krad continued as though he didn't say anything.

"I mean, you did get to kiss, after all."

"You WHAT?" Risa and Daisuke cried.

"Krad!" Dark snapped.

"Stop. Talking," Satoshi added through gritted teeth.

Krad chuckled. "Whoops. Did I just say that out loud?"

"You bastard," Dark growled and whapped his brother for about the third time in an hour.

"You mean you kissed?!" Risa's eyes took on a dreamy glaze. "No way! You two really are the hottest new couple!"

"Are we going to the pond or not?" Satoshi turned his back on the Harada and stomped towards the pond. He growled to himself when he heard Risa call out to her friends, shrieking that she had some gossip.

If Krad didn't tell the whole school, she sure as hell would. Then it would reach the principal...

Who would tell his father…

Satoshi shook his head. He'd prefer not to think about that.

* * *

**A/N: **Hn, so what'd you all think? Good? Bad? Here's hoping you liked it, and review please. I would love that so much you don't even know. Unless, of course, you're an author and know how awesome it is to get reviews. In which case, it gives you even more reason to review!  
/short rant

Hah, anyway. Review if possible please.


	10. A New Couple and an Unwanted Call

**A/N: **Hello to all of the lovely readers out there. I appreciate you wasting your precious time on this fic, and hope you've been eagerly awaiting this next chapter. :3 I should probably be asleep or something, because I've got a headache, but I'll probably just take some Advil XD Be happy that I'm putting this chapter out instead of taking care of my health .:laughs:.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Leave me alone. (lolz, that rhymes halfway XD)

* * *

"So this is the site where it first happened," Krad hummed, sitting by the bank. Daisuke sat next to him while Dark and Satoshi sat a few feet away. 

"How do you even know about that?" Dark asked with a glare. Krad snickered.

"Because I was watching, of course," he answered before the four fell silent. They all stared thoughtfully at the sun's reflection as it bounced off of the calm water. That is, until Krad spoke again with a deep and mysterious tone.

"Daisuke..." he murmured and the red-head looked at him as a sign to continue. This also caught Dark and Satoshi's attention, for they had never heard such a serious tone from the blonde.

"I chose to come here for a reason," he continued, not looking into crimson eyes. "This place is home to the start of what will be a great relationship... And I was wondering," he finally turned to meet the boy's gaze, "...if you would grace me with the privilege of starting a relationships here... With you..."

With that, he slowly leaned close to Daisuke and pressed their lips together with the utmost care. Daisuke squeaked in surprise but didn't pull away. After a moment, he began kissing back. Krad pulled away, smiling.

"That's a 'yes'?" he asked. Daisuke, whose cheeks were bright red, nodded. Krad grinned and leaned in to kiss the boy again. Dark and Satoshi watched, a little shocked. Krad ended the kiss and rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder before glancing at Satoshi and Dark. "Why can't you guys get together too? It's not that hard, and you both like each other," Krad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can't... because..." Satoshi began but he couldn't continue. There really was no reason, but still. "I don't... know if I like Dark like that." That was a lie, but the only reason he could think of was his father, and he wasn't going to say that. Then he turned and walked back to the dorms. Dark watched him, looking hurt.

"Don't worry, Dark," Daisuke said, "I think Satoshi's just confused." Krad nodded.

"I doubt he's felt that way about anyone," he said, though he didn't really know anything about it, but Daisuke made a noise of agreement.

"So, you're saying I'm the first person he's ever liked?" Dark asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"That I know of," Daisuke said.

"And anyway," Krad added, "he's never seemed really open about his feelings, so it'll take some time for him to admit it." Dark nodded.

"I guess you're right." He turned to follow Satoshi, calling, "Do us a favor and fuck in your room."

"Who's being vulgar now?" Krad retorted good-naturedly. Dark waved without looking back, but frowned sadly as he saw Satoshi, who was standing by the door, looking at the ground. He looked up, having heard Dark approach.

"Dark," he mumbled. Dark blinked.

"Why are you here?" he asked curiously.

"I was just... waiting for you," Satoshi muttered, looking uncomfortable. Dark grinned slowly, making Satoshi look at him sharply, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he sang, taking Satoshi's hand, "let's go."

XXX

Satoshi snapped awake at a familiar buzzing sound. Rolling his eyes, he sat up in darkness and reached for the light from his cell phone. He blinked lazily at the caller ID. Hiwatari cell? At- he checked the clock- 2:27 in the morning?

The boy laid back down with no intension to answer the phone. He let the phone pulse in his hand, wishing his father would just leave him be.

The cell's vibration soon stopped and the only sound that could be heard was Dark's deep breathing. Satoshi smiled to himself at the peaceful sound. He distantly wondered what Dark was dreaming.

His wonderings were cut off by another wave of vibration signaling a voicemail. Sighing heavily, Satoshi slipped the phone open and dialed his voicemail number. After the operator gave the time of the message, his father's cold voice coated in sugar came on the phone.

"Ah, my dear Satoshi, it's been so long. And you have either learned to sleep or are ignoring me. Anyway, I was just calling to inform you that something has been brought to my attention." The faux sweetness faded. "Something regarding you and another student. A _male_student... Well, give me a call. I _love__you_, Satoshi."

Satoshi froze and his eyes wandered over to Dark's sleeping form.

Damn... He knew. Satoshi gave a quiet groan. He knew this had been coming, but that didn't make the news any better. He set the cell phone down and turned over. He would have to call his father back now. At some point.

XXX

"Toshi-kun, are you all right?" Dark asked the next morning. Satoshi blinked at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Dark shrugged, "I dunno, you just seem kind of...worried," he explained. Satoshi swallowed and turned to stand with his back to Dark.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Dark frowned at him.

"Toshi-kun..." he whined, but Satoshi didn't look at him, "...my hands are freezing," he said after a pause.

"Well, what do you expect me to- Ah my God! Cold!" Satoshi yelped, feeling Dark's icy fingers trail over his stomach.

"Told you," Dark muttered into Satoshi's ear. He had hugged Satoshi from behind and slipped his hands underneath the blue-haired boy's shirt. "Hmm... You're warm," Dark murmured, resting his head against Satoshi's.

"Dark, get off. We have to get to class," Satoshi cried desperately.

"We can go like this," Dark suggested playfully. Satoshi shook his head, his father's voice playing through his mind.

"Why not?" Dark asked, "Krad and Daisuke do." Satoshi decided not to point out that Dark didn't know if they did.

"Krad and Daisuke," he growled pointedly, "are going out," and then he added in a whisper, "And their parents don't care..."

"What?" Dark asked, "How is this about their parents?"

"It's nothing," Satoshi muttered, pulling away. Dark frowned at him.

"Does... Does your father not approve or something?" Satoshi looked at the floor. Dark's frown hardened a little.

"Why do you care so much about what he says? I mean, I understand sort of, but-"

"It's different for me than most people," Satoshi snapped, moving away from Dark.

"How so?" Dark pressed, "How is it different for you? What do yo-"

"You don't understand," Satoshi cut him off, whipping his head around to provide Dark with a cold glare, "Stop asking me, I don't want to talk about it. Besides, we need to get to class."

The boy fixed his glasses and opened the door. He was about to leave when an icy hand gripped his wrist.

"I'm worried, Toshi-kun," Dark mumbled, "Something is wrong and you won't tell me-" he paused, a thought crossing his mind. "My God... He _hurts_you, doesn't he? Like, physical abuse-"

"Of course not!" Satoshi defended all too quickly, "Why on earth would you even draw that conclusion? Don't dwell on it, we need to get to class."

He ripped out of Dark's grip, showing no sign that Dark had hit the nail on the head.

XXX

"Oh! So cute!"

About two thirds of the girls in the room squealed as Krad leaned over to kiss Daisuke's bright red cheek.

"Looks like their relationship is going well," Dark whispered to Satoshi as he leaned backwards in his desk. Satoshi nodded.

"Yeah, looks lik-" he jumped in his seat as his phone vibrated from within his pocket.

"Toshi-kun?" Dark looked concerned. Satoshi shook his head, ignoring the constant pulse.

"It's nothing," he said aloud, but in his mind, the words were more related to 'Damn it, leave me alone! I don't want to talk!'

"Okay, class," their teacher called as he walked in, "let's begin."

XXX

Satoshi walked out of his last class, scowling. His phone had been vibrating all day. Except, of course, during lunch. He knew his father knew his schedule. Satoshi jumped just a little when his phone started again and sighed. You'd think he would've gotten used to it.

"Toshi-kun." Satoshi felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and Dark's voice murmured in his ear, "You've been jumping all day. Don't think I didn't notice..." Satoshi had to stop himself from leaning into the taller boy.

"Dark," he muttered, "Stop. There are people." Dark sighed and let go. Satoshi turned to look at him, having expected more resistance.

"Do you not like it when I touch you, Toshi-kun?" Dark asked, sounding concerned and almost hurt. Satoshi blushed and swallowed.

"I never said that," he muttered.

"Is it about your father then?" At Satoshi's silence, Dark continued, "Toshi-kun, you shouldn't worry so much. If you explained, I'm sure he'd-"

"No, he wouldn't," Satoshi hissed. "That's what you don't seem to understand!" Dark looked slightly shocked at this outburst before looking at the ground in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Toshi-kun," he murmured, surprising Satoshi, "I just... want to be as close to you as I can..." Guilt flooded Satoshi's conscience.

"It's fine," he muttered, "Just please, don't bring my father up if you can help it, okay?" Dark nodded and leaned forward to press a kiss to Satoshi's forehead.

"Okay," he murmured.

"Thank you," Satoshi sighed. His phone vibrated again and he took it out of his pocket. He had a voicemail. "Hang on..." he muttered to Dark, dialing his voicemail and holding it to his ear.

"Satoshi," his father's voice dripped with poison honey, "why don't you answer? I know you have your phone with you. Well, since you won't call me back or answer, I'll come visit you." Satoshi's eyes widened in fear, "but I won't tell you when. It'll be a pleasant surprise, won't it? _I__love__you_, Satoshi." Dark looked worriedly at Satoshi.

"Toshi-kun? You're really pale..."

"He's coming," Satoshi whispered, sounding shocked. Dark's eyes widened.

"Who? Your step father?" At Satoshi's nod, Dark pulled the bluenette into a hug. Satoshi hugged back tightly, not thinking about what he was doing. "I'll protect you," Dark whispered fiercely, "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: **So, pretty much yeah. That's the chapter for you. Will Satoshi's step-father come visit him? How will Dark and Satoshi's relationship progress? How are Daisuke and Krad doing? Why am I asking these stupid questions? All these and more may or may not be answered in the next chapter ;D You'll just have to read to find out.

Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything. I'm really rather tired right now .:sweatdrop:.

**Review. **Pretty please and thank you.


	11. Something of a Shock and a Mystery

**A/N: **What? New chapter? Be shocked and/or amazed. Or just pleased. I can deal with that. Sorry for being so late, too XD

**Disclaimer: **... Your face.

* * *

Almost three weeks had flown by without any word whatsoever from Satoshi's father. The boy almost wished that the man would just show up and get it over with. The wait was making him very anxious. 

"I thought you said your father was coming," Dark said that Friday night.

"He did," Satoshi responded, staring up at the stars from his laying position in the grass. Dark also continued to gaze up at the stars.

"But it's been almost three weeks, Toshi-kun. Maybe he forgot." Satoshi gave a snort.

"That's highly unlikely. He would never forget such a thing. He's probably just waiting to pop up at the time it would hurt me most."

"I'm sorry, Toshi-kun," Dark murmured, sighing, "Your father sounds awful... Please, let me help you."

The bluenette turned his head to stare at his roommate, who met his gaze. "He'll probably want to hurt you, too."

Dark rested his hand in between their bodies, palm facing up. "I don't care if he hurts me. But I won't let him hurt you..."

Satoshi looked down at Dark's open hand and slowly puts his hand on top of it. A warm smile spread across Dark's thin lips and his hand closed around the smaller one, which returned the grip.

"Your hands are warm," Satoshi murmured, still holding his stare on their hands.

"And yours are cold, Toshi-kun," Dark returned with equal serenity. Satoshi looked back up at the night sky.

"They're always like that."

Dark subtly scotched closer to Satoshi, never letting go of his hand. "That might have to change..." he murmured and squeezed Satoshi's hand tighter. Satoshi glanced at Dark before returning the squeeze.

"I wonder why you care so much," Satoshi mused. "Whether I'm warm or not."

"I don't know, exactly," Dark murmured, lifting their hands up. "I just know that I want you to always be warm, because I don't think it'd do any good being so cold." He pressed his lips against the back of Satoshi's hand. Satoshi swallowed and blushed slightly. Dark noticed and grinned.

"And look, you're warming up already," he said teasingly, touching Satoshi's cheek with his other hand. This caused the blush to deepen, and Satoshi scowled a little at Dark.

"I've blushed more in the past month and a half than I have in my entire life," he muttered.

"Awh, really? Because of me? I feel special," Dark grinned.

"Well, at least one of us does," Satoshi sighed before yawning.

"Here," Dark said, sitting up, "we should get back if you're so tired." Satoshi sighed and nodded.

"Okay..." He sat up as well. The two boys walked back towards their room, hand in hand. Dark managed to get into bed before Satoshi, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How is it that we came back because I was tired, but you're the one in bed?" Dark shrugged with a grin.

"I dunno. Maybe you're just really slow," he said as Satoshi crawled into bed.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered in response. Dark closed his eyes and listened to Satoshi's sheets rustling.

"Goodnight, Toshi-kun," he murmured. There was a silence for a moment, then he heard Satoshi get out of bed. "What are you-" Dark began, opening his eyes, before he felt Satoshi's lips press against his cheek.

"Goodnight... Darky-chan..." he murmured before padding back to his bed. A grin spread across Dark's face and he hummed happily. Satoshi felt his cheeks burning as he climbed back into bed, thankful for the darkness that concealed the blush.

XXX

It was a week until the New Years Dance. Satoshi and Daisuke were busy getting ready for it, so Krad and Dark were left alone for while every day.

"You know, it's kind of funny," Krad mused and sipped his white-chocolate mocha. He leaned against the side of his bed and eyed Dark, who was slumped against the side of Daisuke's bed, which happened to be stripped of its covers.

Dark cocked his head and also drank his regular mocha. "Hm?"

"I never pictured me falling in love with a clumsy red-head who blushes at just the thought of sex. Nor you with a cold bluenette who'd rather stay in than go to a party," Krad said lightly. "They're the exact opposite of us."

Dark nodded. "I noticed that as well. But I think that's why we get along so well."

His brother paused to drink some more. "It's also good that you could get _Toshi__-__kun_ to loosen up a bit."

"He has a reason to be cold."

"Oh?"

"From what I hear, his dad doesn't exactly shower him with affection," Dark stated, his voice a bit angry. "He doesn't approve of me-slash-us either."

"Oooh," Krad hissed sympathetically.

"Yeah... But, Krad," Dark's tone changed to curiosity, "I have a question- why is Daisuke's bed stripped?"

Krad shrugged. "The covers were dirty."

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Too dirty to clean them with a washcloth?"

"Mhmm."

"...Dirty with what?" Dark took a sip of his coffee.

"Mm... Cum."

Dark's coffee was instantly spit from his mouth, spraying the blond.

"Awh, dammit, Dark-"

"With _CUM_" Dark shrieked. "YOU ME-MEAN, YOU HI-"

"Oh, Dark, stop acting like a virgin." Krad rolled his eyes.

"I'M ACTING THAT WAY BECAUSE I AM ONE! UNLIKE YOU!"

"I couldn't believe it either." Krad seemingly ignored the coffee that stained his clothes. "But what started as a kiss kind of... Morphed. And Daisuke didn't object in anyway..." A gentle smile curled Krad's lips as he stared at his brother. Dark could clearly see the love for his roommate within his golden irises.

After a moment, Dark, too, smiled. "Well, I'm happy for the two of you-"

"Hey, we're back," Daisuke called as he stepped into the room. He paused when he saw Krad, "What happened to you?"

"Dark just spilt some coffee, that's all," he said casually.

"Well, we'd better get that washed," Daisuke murmured, holding out a hand. "Give it to me and you can change into a clean one." Dark and Satoshi watched with a mixture of shock and amusement as Krad pulled the shirt off over his head.

"Aren't you the little housewife," Dark teased, making Daisuke blush. Krad elbowed Dark hard in the ribs as he got up to grab a new shirt. "Ow! Krad!" Dark glared.

"You should be nice, Dark," Satoshi commented. Dark pouted at Satoshi.

"I _was_being nice."

"Whatever," Krad said, having put a new shirt on. "C'mon, Dai-chan, let's get that shirt washed." He grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled him towards the door, but paused to look back at Dark and Satoshi. "You guys should leave, too. I don't want you having sex in here."

"Krad!" Daisuke said scoldingly as he was tugged quickly away. Dark scowled after them, but stood up.

"He shouldn't be able to say that, all things considered." Satoshi nodded in agreement while Dark sighed.

"Anyway, let's go," Satoshi mumbled. Dark cocked an eyebrow.

"You sound tired," he said, walking with Satoshi out the door. The shorter boy shrugged.

"I am. This whole New Years Dance has gotten me really stressed, not to mention my father could show up at any time..." Dark rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do about those problems," he murmured and Satoshi nodded as they walked into their room.

"I know..." he yawned. Dark kept on rubbing his shoulder while leading him over to his bed.

"You are stressed," he muttered, plopping down on Satoshi's bed, pulling the boy with him before resuming the massage. "You should relax more."

"I am a little more relaxed around you," he muttered in reply, eyelids drooping. Dark smiled.

"Well, that's good to know."

"Mhmm..." Satoshi's eyes were completely closed and it was clear he would fall asleep at anytime. "Feels good..." he mumbled sleepily. Dark didn't reply, but kept going until he had gotten all the knots out.

"You should feel better in the morning," Dark whispered, sliding off the bed and placing a kiss on Satoshi's head.

XXX

"...-oshi-kun... Toshi-kun..."

Satoshi grumbled deeply as Dark shook him gently.

"Toshi-kun, you need to be at the school in ten minutes for the dance..."

The boy growled and sat up. While Dark's massage made him feel ten times better, he was ten times more sleepy.

"You get a break tomorrow, Toshi-kun..." Dark placed a soft kiss on Satoshi's pale cheek. "And we can sleep and go look for our tuxes..."

The bluenette nodded lazily and absent mindedly got dressed. Try as he might, he could not hold onto one thought.

"I'll be with Krad if you need me," Dark said as his roommate headed out the door. "See you when you get back."

XXX

"Hiwatari!"

Satoshi slowly turned his back on the computer and saw Daisuke running towards him.

"Yeah?"

Daisuke stopped in front of Satoshi and held out a white name tag that had 'Kana Suyoshi- Chaperone' typed in neat letters on the front.

"She called today and said she couldn't make it," Daisuke explained as Satoshi blinked at the name tag. It took him a moment to process what the redhead had said.

"Ugh... Damn it... We need at least nine," Satoshi sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Well, the principal has found a replacement."

It took Satoshi a moment to answer again. "Then what's the problem?"

"For some reason, the chaperone wants to remain anonymous."

"The principal won't like tha-"

"He said he knows the man and trusts him. In his words, this guy will be an 'excellent chaperone'," Daisuke said. "But what should we put on the name tag?"

"...Just 'chaperone'," Satoshi yawned and Daisuke hurried away.

The bluenette turned back to the screen tiredly. Had he been more awake, he would have thought this situation to be suspicious. But now, he just thought it weird for a for a chaperone to want to be unknown.

"What the fuck...?" Satoshi breathed, shaking his head and focusing back on the computer monitor.

Just what was he doing again?

* * *

**A/N: **Lolz, Dark is such a prude XD Silly boy. .:GASP:. And who might this mysterious chaperone be? I WONDER. But not really. 'cause I KNOW. Oh snaps. Hehe, Sorry, I'll be done now. And I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.

Review plskthx. I will love you. Or molest you, whichever you prefer. ;D


	12. Sleep and Tuxes

**A/N: **WHAT'S THIS?! A new chapter?! WUUUUT?! Hehe, sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've been going on the downstairs computer less and less. That happens to be where this story is saved. So, I'm ever so sorry, and hope this makes up for it.

By the way, I apologize for any horrid grammar/spelling mistakes. I was going to go over it a little more, but then decided I should just give it to you guys instead of being mean.

**Disclaimer:** No.

* * *

Satoshi walked down the hall back to his room, dragging his feet tiredly. He had taken almost twice as long as everyone else on the computer when he was normally done fast.

He stopped at the door and stared at it for a moment before hitting his head against it with a loud "thunk". It didn't help wake him up any and made his head ache.

But at least he had something to concentrate on.

"Ow..." he muttered. The door opened and Dark looked at him, a little surprised.

"Toshi-kun?" he asked, moving aside to let Satoshi walk in. "What's wrong?" Satoshi shrugged and sat on his bed.

"I dunno," he mumbled, looking around, "I just haven't been able to concentrate..." he nearly added "because of that massage", but it had felt good and he knew that if he said that, Dark wouldn't do it again.

"Awh, I'm sorry," Dark frowned and sat next to Satoshi. He was so close their legs touched, and suddenly Satoshi was able to concentrate on something other than himself.

Dark.

The violet haired boy didn't seem to notice their closeness and Satoshi realized that it was because they_had_ been getting closer. Without realizing it, he had been letting Dark come closer to him. Closer, even, than Daisuke had been. He looked at his hands, contemplating this.

"Toshi-kun?" Dark asked and Satoshi's head snapped up to look at him.

"What?" He asked, his voice conveying he hadn't been listening to what Dark had been saying. The violet-eyed boy grinned a little.

"I see what you mean about not being able to concentrate," he murmured. "You should probably get some sleep." Satoshi nodded his agreement and the two sat for a moment.

"You should probably change, too, Toshi-kun," Dark said teasingly, "do you need help with that?"

"I'm fine," Satoshi said with a small glare at Dark, who simply grinned back.

"Okay," he murmured, but looked mischievously at Satoshi. "Just ask, Toshi-kun, and I'll help you out of your clothes." Satoshi stared at him blankly for a moment before what he said processed.

"Dark!" he snapped, making Dark snicker.

"You really are out of it," he muttered, moving to change into his pajamas. Satoshi huffed and changed as well.

XXX

Satoshi rolled over groggily and glanced at the clock. 10:30 A.M. Wow, he had slept long. Not that it felt that way.

"G'morning, Toshi-kun," Dark murmured from behind him. Satoshi flinched before turning over again to stare at the being who was also lying on his bed. "Sorry about the nightmare..."

Now that he thought about it, he had had a nightmare. A very short one, but perhaps the worst due to one reason; his father's target hadn't been him.

It had been Dark.

"Are you feeling better today?" Dark interrupted his thoughts gently and pushed Satoshi's blue hair from his eyes.

"Yeah..." the boy murmured, not bothering to mentioned the fact that he hadn't slept at all.

There was a knock on the door. Neither of the pair moved.

"Is it safe to come in?" Krad's voice called through the door. "Or will I be interrupting some early morning fucking?"

"Just get in here," Dark growled, "you already stole my key. Just use it."

Krad obliged and he stepped in with Daisuke; who blushed at Dark and Satoshi's current position. Krad sighed.

"I thought you said we weren't interrupting," he said, a smug grin in place.

"What do you want?" Satoshi growled.

"Get up," Krad ordered, "today's the day we go tux shopping."

"You can't tell me what to do," Satoshi muttered, but slid out of bed just the same and Dark followed. Krad saw them in their bottoms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you bother putting on your-"

"We didn't do anything, so we didn't take them off in the first place," Satoshi snapped.

"Then _why_, exactly, were you sleeping in the same bed?" Satoshi opened his mouth, trying to come up with a good excuse without talking about his nightmares, but felt Dark bump him with his hip. Turning, he saw Dark had placed a finger to his lips and was smirking at Krad.

"That's none of your concern, _mother_" he said. Krad pouted a little.

"Fine, be that way," he muttered. "Anyway, you guys need to get dressed."

"Leave, then," Satoshi snapped. Krad shrugged casually.

"Fine. Be out soon though, or I'm dragging you out no matter what you're in, or not in," he said, grabbing Daisuke and dragging him out. Dark and Satoshi both rolled their eyes before moving to get dressed.

"Finally," Krad moaned as they stepped out," I thought I told you to be quick."

"Since when do we listen to you?" Satoshi asked.

"Hm... You're right. If you listened to _me_ you would've fucked all over the entire school by now."

"Krad!" Daisuke scolded. The blond boy grinned at the redhead.

"Sorry, Dai-chan," he said. Daisuke sighed and blushed simultaneously as Krad's hand slipped into his.

"It's amazing that Takeshi hasn't dubbed the two of _you_'the hottest new couple'," Satoshi mumbled and Dark nodded.

"So, where to?" Krad asked, ignoring this comment.

"There's a strip mall not far from here with a few stores," Satoshi suggested. Krad's eyes lit up.

"What? A _strip_ mall?" he repeated mischievously.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Dark growled and grabbed Satoshi's hand, which returned the grip.

"Hey, you were thinking it too," Krad defended with a smug grin.

"Whatever, we'll lead the way," the bluenette tugged Dark down the hallway and Krad and Daisuke followed, hand in hand.

XXX

"Oh! Look!" Dark said happily and pointed towards a shop. "New Years Sale! All tuxes 47 off! Let's go!"

Krad's face fell blank as he stared at the men's clothing store. "_47__off_ Who the hell decides on 47? Can't they just round it up to 50? Or even if they are cheap bastards, the could round down to 45. But honestly, who in their right min-"

"Just get in here," Satoshi growled and pulled the critical blond into the store.

It didn't take long for both Dark and Krad to find a suit they wanted.

"I like this one," Krad announced and hopped next to a white overcoat with white slacks and a black button-up shirt that served as the undershirt.

Dark made a face. "White? Really? I like this one better," he stepped next to a tux that was the exact same as Krad's. Except the black served as the outer layer and the white was underneath.

"Opposite until the end, hm?" Satoshi murmured.

"I like to be original," Krad said cheerily.

"I think he'd look good in it," Daisuke commented. Krad grinned at him.

"Awh, thanks Dai-chan," he murmured, giving the redhead a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"C'mon, Krad," Dark said, "let's go try ours on. You guys find yours." The three others nodded and went to do that.

Satoshi found a simple suit much like Dark's, though the jacket and pants were a dark gray instead of black, while Daisuke had a light gray one, and this amused Dark to no end.

"Look guys," he said, "we're shaded!"

"Yes, Dark, we know," Krad said, rolling his eyes. Dark huffed.

"Fine, don't be amused," he muttered.

"If it was actually amusing, we would be," Satoshi said. Dark pouted.

"You guys are so mean," he muttered. "I'll just talk to Daisuke. He's nice to me." Dark draped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of the boy's head. Krad froze and glared at Dark.

"Let him be," he said icily.

"Awh, Dai-chan, it's cute! He's so protective!" Dark said teasingly, making Daisuke's face go bright red. Krad took a step forward.

"Dark," he growled warningly. Satoshi sighed, not wanting a fight to break out.

"What about me, Dark?" he asked dryly. "Do you like Daisuke better?" Dark blinked at him before swiftly releasing Daisuke and latching onto Satoshi instead.

"Never, Toshi-kun!" Dark cried, nuzzling Satoshi's ear. Satoshi sighed and looked at Krad, who was wrapping an arm around Daisuke's waist.

"You owe me," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dark asked indignantly. He was ignored, and they went to pay for their tuxes.

"I think that that guy was a homophobe," Krad said conversationally as they walked out of the shop. Dark rolled his eyes.

"You think everyone who's not completely comfortable with your sexuality is." Krad grinned and shrugged.

"But did you see his face? He looked horrified."

Satoshi rolled his eyes as well. "It probably didn't help when you started molesting Daisuke's ear with your teeth and tongue."

Daisuke's face was still red and turned an even deeper hue at the recollection. Krad merely gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, he looked like his heart had been cut out with a rusty knife and placed in a jar full of blood and tapeworms right in front of him."

Everyone was silent for a moment, imagining Krad's description.

"...Only you would think of something so disturbing," Dark muttered.

"Now look who's being mean," Krad mumbled and kissed Daisuke on the top of the head.

* * *

**A/N: **Annnnnd END CHAPTER. Whooo, it's kind of a filler, but I don't care! I really hope you enjoyed it, and, as always, REVIEW KTHX. 


	13. A Broken Bed and a Confrontation

**A/N: **What?! New chapter?! So Soon?! HAS HELL FROZEN OVER?!  
Perhaps, but not because of this. Wheee for being downstairs. And wanting to post this. So anyway, here you are. I don't have much to say about it otherwise.

**Discaimer: **... T-T

* * *

"Two more days, Toshi-kun," Dark said happily as he climbed into his bed. Satoshi smiled.

"Yeah. Then maybe after this dance, life will return back to normal."

Dark scoffed. "I'm sure there will be something-"

There was a sudden crash as the foot board of Dark's bed cracked in half, and the bed fell to a slanting angle.

"...Well," Dark stared blankly at the end of his bed.

"I told Daisuke that jumping on the bed would screw it up."

Dark growled. "Damn redhead. Where am I-"

He immediately stopped and glanced over at Satoshi's bed with an empty expression.

"...Toshi-kun?"

The boy still didn't catch on. "What?"

"Can I..." Dark appeared a bit uneasy about asking. "Would you mind if I...slept with you in your bed tonight?" Satoshi blinked. Dark was so uncomfortable about asking, it surprised him a little. It wasn't like they'd never slept in the same bed before.

Except Satoshi was never awake when Dark got in.

"Um, yeah," he said, "that's fine, I guess. You don't really have a bed otherwise." Dark smiled and crawled out of his bed and over to Satoshi's.

"Thanks Toshi-kun," he murmured, slipping under the covers.

"It's not a big deal," Satoshi murmured, closing his eyes.

"Well, thanks all the same," Dark shrugged.

"Goodnight, Dark," Satoshi said. Dark hummed.

"G'night, Toshi-kun," he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Satoshi's briefly before closing his eyes as well, falling asleep quickly after.

Satoshi, however, couldn't fall asleep for quite awhile.

XXX

Dark woke up to a soft knocking on the door. He blinked groggily and slowly extracted himself from the bed, trying not to wake Satoshi. There was another knock.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke's voice called through the door. Dark opened it.

"Yeah?" he asked, "Satoshi's still sleeping." Krad, who was standing right behind Daisuke, grinned.

"Why? Did you wear him out last night?" Dark rolled his eyes.

"No, my bed broke-"

"Jesus, what were you doing on it?" Krad asked moving past the other two boys to look at the bed.

"Nothing. I sat down and it broke."

"Sure," Krad said sarcastically, "I bet you two were just fu-" _Wham_

A pillow hit him in the face.

"Could you try not to be so vulgar?" A yawning Satoshi asked. "The frame was already unsteady because _someone_ used to jump on it." Daisuke blushed.

"Sorry Dark," he muttered. Dark shrugged.

"That's all right. It just means I get to be closer to Toshi-kun." Krad grinned at Dark, who grinned right back.

"Aren't you as close as can be?" Satoshi, who had gotten up, whacked Krad in the head.

"We haven't had sex, if that's what you mean," he scowled.

"Of course not," Krad replied, a sickeningly smug grin on his face. "You just sleep together every night. With no shirts."

"We still have pants on, you bastard," Satoshi returned, "and Dark's bed bro-"

"What about the times before that? Was Dark's bed broken then or were things getting a little hot and sweaty?"

Satoshi could do nothing but glare into the complacent irises, since he didn't want Krad knowing about his nightmares.

"So, what did you guys come over here for?" Dark asked, all too willing to change the subject.

"Nothing, really," Daisuke answered casually. "It was getting kind of late and we hadn't heard from you yet, so we thought we'd come over."

Dark and Satoshi simultaneously glanced at the clock. 12:53 PM.

"Damn, we slept late," Dark mumbled.

Krad's grin did nothing but grow.

"Having too much fun exchanging body hea- OW!"

The blonde was hit for the third time in five minutes. He glared at his brother.

"Do that again and I will forcibly fuck your Toshi-kun."

Dark's eyes hardened to rocks. "And if you do that, I will kidnap and cut apart your little Dai-chan."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and turned to Daisuke. "Don't you love how we've been reduced to nothing but threatening tools?" Daisuke nodded.

"At least you're not being cut to pieces," he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, to be raped by _Krad_." Daisuke remained silent, "Oh right. You probably wouldn't mind that." Daisuke blushed and Krad grinned.

"It wouldn't be rape," he said smugly. Satoshi and Dark rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. You two," Satoshi pointed to Krad and Daisuke, "out. I need to change."

"So we have to but not Dark?" Krad pouted.

"You just threatened me with rape, I assume Daisuke would go with you, and Dark needs to change too, so yes. Out."

"Fine." Krad grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled him out. Satoshi shut the door behind them.

"Jerk," Dark muttered, wrapping his arms around Satoshi's middle, "I wouldn't let him touch you." Satoshi leaned his head back to look up at Dark.

"I know," he murmured, "I didn't expect you to..." Dark smiled and pressed his lips to Satoshi's forehead. After a moment, Satoshi pulled away.

"We've got to get dressed," he said, "or Krad will get worse." Dark nodded and went to grab his clothes.

The two walked out of the room and looked around, Daisuke and Krad were no where to be found.

"Well, where'd they-"

"Uh, Dark." Satoshi pointed to the door, where a note was taped. '_You __are __slow' _was scrawled in Krad's neat handwriting.

"We didn't even take that long!" Dark cried. Satoshi shrugged.

"Well, we won't have to listen to him being vulgar."

"Yeah, I guess," Dark sighed, before grinning, "and then I have you all to myself."

"You do most of the time," Satoshi said, rolling his eyes.

"No! There's usually someone else around," Dark pouted.

"Like you don't just pretend they're not there," Satoshi muttered. Dark ignored this comment.

"Hey, Toshi-kun, I have an idea!"

"Oh no," Satoshi replied dryly. Dark pouted.

"Hey, I was just going to say we could get ice cream..." Dark said sullenly. Satoshi blinked.

"Why?" Dark gave him a look.

"Because I want to, and I still owe you one, don't I?" Satoshi remembered the event and fought to keep the blush from his face.

"You don't have to," he muttered.

"But I want to," Dark insisted, tugging on Satoshi's arm. "C'mon, please?" Satoshi felt his resolve evaporating as Dark looked at him with large, pleading eyes.

"Fine..." He sighed and Dark's face broke into a grin.

"Yay, Toshi-kun! Let's go!" he cried happily, grabbed Satoshi's hand and zoomed down the hallway.

XXX

"Toshi-kun, I have question," Dark asked and licked his melting ice cream. He swung his legs from the bench he and his roommate were sitting on.

Satoshi glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"I thought, awhile ago at lunch, you said that you didn't like sweets. And here you are, eating a vanilla ice cream cone."

The boy shrugged. "I just don't like chocolate."

Dark froze. "You... _what?_ How can you not-"

"Okay, I take that back," Satoshi cut him off irritably. "I don't like MOST chocolate. I do, however, have a thing for dark."

The boy's face turned a shade of red as he realized what that sounded like. Dark, however, smirked at Satoshi's words and his reaction.

"I-I mean- dark choco-" Satoshi attempted to cover his words, but was immediately stopped by Dark's finger resting upon his lips.

"I know what you meant, Toshi-kun," Dark murmured softly. "But, I almost prefer the _other_ connotation of that phrase..."

Satoshi's back automatically straightened as Dark's tongue ran up his cheek.

"D-Dark..." He whispered, looking down at their close hands that rested on the bench. "There are...people..."

"Let them see," came a soft response as a larger hand rested atop a smaller one gently. And that's when Satoshi realized that the people around him didn't seem so...important. Satoshi looked away, but turned his hand to clasp Dark's.

"Hey, Toshi-kun..." Dark whispered, "do you like me?" Satoshi looked at him.

"I-I've already answer-"

"That's not what I meant," Dark said impatiently. Satoshi looked at him.

"I-" he began.

"Hey guys!" Krad's voice came. Dark growled in frustration and looked in the direction of his brother's voice, glaring as he did.

"Krad," he said through gritted teeth. Satoshi, on the other hand, was rather relieved, though he didn't show it.

"Whoa, what'd I say?" Krad asked defensively. Daisuke shrugged. "Mad 'cause we interrupted your date?"

"Who said anything about it being a date?" Satoshi muttered, and was ignored.

"Look, Dai-chan," Krad cooed, "they're holding hands. Are you guys actually going out now?" Satoshi blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, you guys are practically going out anyway," Krad said.

"What makes you say that?" Dark asked.

"...You guys do hang out an awful lot," Daisuke said.

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Whatever," Krad waved a hand, "it's not our problem if you're still in denial."

"_I'__m_ not in denial," Dark snapped, "go away, please."

"Ugh, fine. C'mon Dai-chan. Clearly we're not wanted." Krad sniffed, dragging Daisuke away. Dark turned back to look at Satoshi, and found the boy watching him. Satoshi quickly looked away and Dark smiled.

"So Toshi-kun," Dark began casually, Satoshi looked back at him, hoping he wasn't about to ask if he liked him again, "do you want to go to the dance with me?" Satoshi blinked in confusion.

"But... We're already-"

"No, I mean, _with __me_, like a date." Dark watched Satoshi carefully. The blue haired boy blushed and looked at his lap. Dark fidgeted a little as Satoshi didn't answer. He opened his mouth, but Satoshi spoke first.

"...Okay," he whispered quietly.

XXX

Satoshi removed his glasses and parted his hair in a manner he hardly used. However, the look gave him a more sophisticated appearance.

"Ready, Toshi-kun?" Dark murmured and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist from behind. His appearance was basically the same, except he looked more like a gentleman in his suit and his eyes looked a bit darker...

Satoshi blinked and turned to look at his date. "Dark, is that eyeliner?"

Dark nodded. "I thought I'd ask you how it looked. If you don't like it, I'll take it-"

"No," Satoshi cut him off quietly. "...It's very attractive... With your eyes..."

Dark smiled at the blush that rose to Satoshi's cheeks and the shy look that disrupted the usual icy irises. "Ready, Toshi-kun?" Dark repeated gently.

The boy nodded. "Shall we?" He sheepishly held out his hand from Dark.

Dark's smile warmed a considerable amount and slipped his hand into Satoshi's. "We shall."

XXX

The couple handed their tickets to the people at the door and entered the decorated cafeteria. Silver and gold streamers hung from every place imaginable and the room boomed with music blaring over the DJ's speakers.

It was a place Satoshi normally hated, and Dark knew this. He squeezed Satoshi's hand.

"Come on," he said, smiling, and lead Satoshi into the crowd. Satoshi followed easily, avoiding bumping into people. Dark lead him to a pair of chairs.

"Stay here, okay? I'll get us something to drink." Satoshi nodded and Dark disappeared into the crowd.

"Like I'd want to go anywhere but back to our room," Satoshi murmured to himself as he sat down.

"Hello Satoshi," the familiar and bone chilling voice of his step-father came from behind him. Satoshi whipped around, but didn't see anyone. He swallowed, searching the crowd.

"Toshi-kun?" Dark asked, sounding a little worried. He handed a cup of orange liquid to Satoshi, who sipped it.

"It's... orangey," he said, sounding a little surprised, "and tangy." Dark nodded.

"Yeah. Good, though," he shrugged.

"How'd you get back here so fast?" Dark grinned and shrugged.

"A lot of girls just let me through," he said smugly. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Of course they did," he huffed.

"Awh, Toshi-kun," Dark said playfully, wrapping an arm around Satoshi's waist and bumping his hip, "no need to be jealous."

"Dark..." Satoshi muttered, pulling away. Dark blinked at him, looking a little hurt.

"Toshi-kun," he said, sounding confused, "I thought... I thought you wanted to-"

"That's not it," Satoshi hissed, looking around before freezing completely.

"Toshi-kun? What is it?" Dark sounded more concerned now. Satoshi looked at him.

"It's my step-father." Dark blinked and looked to see Satoshi's step-father and tilted his head as the man smirked and disappeared into the crowd.

"We could leave...if you wanted to," Dark offered, resting a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. The boy shook his head.

"He's already seen me. At least he won't come to our room," Satoshi sighed.

"Yeah," Dark nodded.

"Hey Dark..." Satoshi muttered, looking at him shyly. Dark tilted his head.

"What?" Dark sounded interested at Satoshi's shyness.

"Could you... Um... Not leave me? I mean, while he's still here?" Dark smiled.

"Don't worry," he said confidently, "I won't leave you."

"All right," the DJ said over the speakers and faded out the previous song, "All of you couples out there, head to the dance floor, this song is for you."

"C'mon, Toshi-kun!" Dark said happily, grabbing Satoshi's wrist and pulling him to the dance floor. A soft song played over the speakers as Dark stopped his partner at an empty space.

Their fingers laced together in one hand and Dark rested a hand on Satoshi's lower back as Satoshi's hand rested on Dark's shoulder. The couple swayed back and forth to the slow rhythm and it was then that Satoshi realized that he didn't want Dark to let him go. His warm hand pressed against his as a hand pulled him close. Satoshi felt so comfortable as he rested his cheek on Dark's chest, earning a pleased hum from his partner.

The moment would be perfect...

If it wasn't for the cold, brown eyes of his step-father.

The icy gaze bore right into the boy, making his dance anything but relaxing. It actually made the experience fearful.

Too fearful to take.

"Toshi-kun?" Dark asked worriedly as Satoshi stopped swaying. The bluenette pulled away from his date and stared at the floor.

"He's watching..." Satoshi muttered and Dark whipped his head around to glare at Mr. Hiwatari. "I'm sorry, Dark... I can't..."

Dark immediately squeezed Satoshi's hand and lead him out the doors.

"Dark, where are we going?" Satoshi asked once they had reached the clear night.

Dark didn't respond until he lead his partner to a small bench by the sidewalk leading to the cafeteria.

"Right here," he said and sat down, pulling Satoshi with him. Satoshi sat next to Dark, who pulled him closer still.

"He'll probably find us," Satoshi whispered, not looking at Dark, but held Dark's hand tightly.

"Well, he's not here now," Dark murmured, tilting his head to rest it on Satoshi's. Satoshi sighed and turned to bury his face in Dark's shoulder.

"I'm tired, Dark," he whispered. "Tired of my father and all the shit he puts me through." Dark sighed and wrapped an arm around the blue haired boy.

"I'm sorry, Toshi-kun," he murmured, "I won't pretend like I know what you're going through, but..." Dark fell silent and tensed. Satoshi swallowed and slowly looked up.

"Oh, how touching," Kei Hiwatari's icy voice penetrated through the night. Dark glared at him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Is it a crime to want to see my son?" Poison honey dripped from his voice. He stepped forward, reaching out to touch Satoshi's face. The boy flinched away.

"Don't touch him," Dark growled. Mr. Hiwatari raised an eyebrow in response.

"Very protective. It seems like the rumors are true," he mused. "Why didn't you tell me, Satoshi?" And before either Satoshi or Dark could react, he struck, hitting Satoshi hard over the head. Dark snarled and jumped up.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"Watch your language, or I will give you detention, or worse." The threat wasn't lost on Dark, who scowled deeply at him, "And what do you think gives you the right to interfere?" Dark's glare didn't waver.

"I love him," he answered easily. Satoshi's eyes widened and he fought hard to breathe as it seemed his throat was closing in on him. Mr. Hiwatari's eyebrows rose.

"I see. And does he love you?"

"I-I'm not sure," Dark faltered. Mr. Hiwatari smirked and turned to look at Satoshi.

"Well, let's ask him," he said icily, "Satoshi?" They were both looking at Satoshi now. Dark's face was worried while Mr. Hiwatari's was smug. Satoshi swallowed.

"I-"

"Hey! Chaperone!" Krad was standing a few feet , Daisuke right next to him. "A bunch of kids are getting sick, and someone threw up!" Mr. Hiwatari scowled.

"Do they need me?" he growled. Daisuke gulped, but the tone of his voice didn't seem to affect Krad one bit.

"Oh, yes sir," he said. Mr. Hiwatari looked back at Satoshi, frowning, before smiling sweetly.

"All right. Good by Satoshi. _I__love__you_." He walked off.

"Wow, he was creepy," Krad said, "you guys okay?"

"Um, yeah," Satoshi said, sounding a little shaky. Dark held out a hand and pulled Satoshi to his feet.

"Why are people getting sick?" Dark asked, not releasing Satoshi's hand, but instead lacing their fingers together. Krad grinned innocently.

"Well... Someone may or may not have spiked the punch-"

"Krad!" Dark snapped, "We drank that!"

"No, this was just a few minutes ago," Krad said easily. "At least, I bet it was," he added, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"It's hard for me to be mad at you since you got him to go away," Satoshi said, sighing, "but he might come back."

"Maybe," Krad said, not looking very convinced.

"Weren't they watching the bowl of punch?" Dark asked.

"Well, Dai-chan helped, I was amazed he had it in him," Krad sounded proud as he put an arm around the blushing boy.

"You're a bad influence," Satoshi accused.

"But as long as he loves me..." Krad replied and kissed the top of Daisuke's head.

Dark squeezed Satoshi's hand. "I think we'd better go. You know, before he comes back..."

"The creepy chaperone?" Krad chimed in. "Yeah, I knew there was something odd about him from the moment I saw him."

"He was that chaperone who wished to remain anonymous," Daisuke added and Satoshi nodded.

"Yeah... Look, we'll see you guys later. Have a good night."

Dark lead Satoshi down the sidewalk, hand in hand, as Krad called after them, "REMEMBER THE PROTECTION!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter DONE. And let me tell you, sex DOES NOT HAPPEN in the next chapter. .:cough:. Really... ;P

Ehehe. I'm mean. Anyway. If you REVIEW the next chapter might come out faster... 3


	14. A Few I Love You's and Finally

**A/N: **OMFGUH. Guess what you guys get as a holiday gift? That's right, a LEMON. And that's pretty much all this is. Crazy, I know. But yeah, if it makes you squeamish, you don't have to read. But, ah, otherwise... READ AWAY.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. But if it was this would so happen. .:points down:.

**Warning: LEMON. **Yup. That's about it XD

* * *

"What a bastard," Dark muttered in Satoshi's ear. The pair now sat in their dark room, on Satoshi's bed. They were leaned against the headboard and Dark was holding Satoshi close to his body.

"Yeah..." Satoshi responded quietly, leaning his cheek on Dark's chest. "He's the reason I chose a boarding school."

Dark's lips pressed against the back of Satoshi's head. "Are you sure you're all right, Toshi-kun?" he murmured.

"Yeah... I've had worse than a strike to the head..."

They each feel silent, staring into the blackness that enshrouded their room. That is, until Dark spoke after a moment.

"You never answered his question, Toshi-kun..." He murmured quietly.

Satoshi blinked. "What?"

"I love you," Dark said confidently and pulled his roommate closer yet, "but... Do you love me?"

The boy swallowed. The first month Dark was with him, Satoshi thought of him as nothing more the fly in his soup. But as time went on, and the more Dark showed signs of affection towards him, he discovered feelings within himself that scared him. They were feelings directed towards Dark...

Feelings that he had put in denial.

But looking at the position they were in now, perhaps it was time that those feelings were revealed.

"Toshi-kun?" Dark asked worriedly at Satoshi's silence.

"I..." the bluenette murmured and gripped Dark's tux tightly, "I...do... I love you, Dark… Dark-chan." His voice was completely clear of any teasing or sarcasm. Instead, it was pleased. Pleased and anxious.

Dark broke into a slow grin.

"That's… I'm happy," he whispered, grip tightening around the other boy. Satoshi turned his face up to look at Dark's. The moonlight from the window gave his skin a kind of honeyed glow, and seemed to make his eyes sparkle more than usual, and Satoshi was able to, for the first time, appreciate what he had so long denied.

Dark was beautiful.

Satoshi blinked slowly and sat up, making Dark pout.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Satoshi leaned closer to the violet haired boy.

"I don't know," he whispered before tentatively brushing his lips against Dark's. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting Satoshi to be so forward, before he kissed back.

The kiss became more heated as it was drawn out. Satoshi felt a warm tongue glide over his lower lip as his fingers entangled themselves in Dark's hair, and, for the first time, he opened his mouth consciously for Dark instead of pushing him away.

Dark's tongue probed, exploring Satoshi's mouth, wanting to taste him as much as possible.

Eventually, though, Satoshi found he needed to breathe. He pulled away, finding with some surprise that their positions has changed. He was now being pressed into the wall, one of Dark's hands resting on his collarbone with the other next to his head. They stared at each other, panting heavily. When had that happened?

"Dark, I-"

"Hey guys, are you-" Krad burst in, but stopped, a slow, smug grin spreading on his face.

"I told you not to go in," Daisuke scolded.

"Do you _always_ have to fucking interrupt?" Dark growled. The grin never left Krad's face.

"Haven't had sex yet, huh?" he asked.

"Not _yet_," Dark snapped, sitting back on his knees, "we might be able to change that if you would leave." Daisuke and Satoshi blushed simultaneously.

"All right, all right, we're going," Krad said easily. "C'mon, Dai-chan. Oh, and Dark," he added, "remember; the fuck is hotter off the bed." He scampered out, shutting the door as Dark threw the clock at him.

"...That's probably broken now," Satoshi muttered. Dark turned back to him.

"I can't bring myself to care about anything other than what we're doing, Toshi-kun," he whispered, leaning close and placing quick kisses on his lips.

"But they'll... Probably... Think we're doing... Something bad," Satoshi muttered between kisses. Clearly he wasn't talking about Krad and Daisuke.

"Who cares what _they_ think?" Dark whispered, looking Satoshi in the eye, "I only care about what _you_think. Do you think we're doing something bad?" Dark's eyes were deadly serious as he watched Satoshi.

Satoshi looked towards the bed. "...A month ago, I would have probably thought so..." he murmured, "but it's as you said, Dark..." The boy looked into violet irises, "love is love... And love is always right."

The warm smile instantly reappeared on Dark's lips. "And I love you, Toshi-kun..."

"As I love you."

Dark leaned in again and placed kisses along the boy's cheek bones. "Thank you..." he breathed against Satoshi's now flushed skin.

Satoshi only responded with a quiet moan as he felt Dark's hot tongue trace a path from his cheeks down to his neck. The trail didn't stop until Dark's lips met the collar of Satoshi's button-up shirt.

The smaller boy merely awaited Dark's next move, not acting in anyway what so ever.

To Satoshi's shock, and slight disappointment, Dark gently pressed their lips together again. Satoshi couldn't stop himself.

"Dark..." he breathed against soft lips. Dark immediately, yet slowly, pulled away.

"Hm... Toshi-kun..."

"Why did you stop?"

Dark leaned in to kiss Satoshi's ear repeatingly, earning another soft moan. "I don't want...to move too fast... I want to take this at your pace... Toshi-kun..."

The bluenette turned his head to press his lips against the other's cheek. "Dark, I want you to go further... I _need_ you to go further... Dark-chan... I need you..."

And it was true. Satoshi could feel his hormones raging. He had a desire he couldn't describe. Something inside of him pleaded for Dark to continue.

"As you wish, Toshi-kun..." Dark responded and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck. Simultaneously, his fingers fumbled with the tie that held Satoshi's shirt together. Satoshi rested his cheek on top of Dark's head and closed his eyes, feeling nimble fingers play with his tie.

"I..." he felt Dark's hot breath warm his skin as he spoke into his neck. "I...want to take you... Tonight, Satoshi, I want to make you mine..."

"I want to be yours..." Satoshi breathed. "Please... Make me yours." He felt Dark smile against his skin.

"As you wish," he repeated, flicking his tongue out to taste the boy again. Satoshi sighed in bliss and leaned his head back. He enjoyed the pleasant tingling Dark's fingers left whenever they brushed against his skin, and the burning warmth that was slowly flooding his being, beginning at the points that Dark's lips and tongue touched.

Dark nipped sharply at Satoshi's collarbone, eliciting a small gasp of surprise. He soothed the area with his tongue before moving down, placing open-mouth kisses as he went.

As he finished with the buttons on Satoshi's shirt, he slowly ran his palms up the pale stomach and chest, pulling back once he reached Satoshi's shoulders.

A small whimper escaped Satoshi's parted lips and he opened his eyes to look hazily at Dark, who smiled.

"We should get rid of this," he murmured, pushing Satoshi's shirt off his shoulders. The motion got an almost immediate response in Satoshi leaning off the wall to allow the shirt to slide off easier, and pulling his arms from the sleeves. Dark hummed and went back to kissing Satoshi's neck and collarbone, allowing his hand to slide down and rest at Satoshi's hips.

Dark carefully traced a path down Satoshi's collarbone with his tongue, earning a quiet sigh of approval. He moved lower still, past Satoshi's collarbone and down to his chest, placing open-mouth kisses with an occasional nip or lick.

Satoshi found himself to be more vocal than he would've thought, if he had been able to think clearly. That is, with Dark's lips and tongue exploring his virgin skin, it was a little difficult to place even one thought together.

"Your skin is hot," Dark whispered.

"It's... your doing," Satoshi breathed, convulsing slightly as Dark nipped sharply at his nipple. Dark chuckled and repeated the action before licking the area gently.

A chill of pleasure pulsed down Satoshi's spine at the new sensation. The shiver earned a hum of approval from Dark.

"My Toshi-kun..." he murmured huskily, pulling his lips from the boy's skin to grin into glazed eyes. Dark tenderly pulled Satoshi from the wall and turned his back to the headboard.

"Only yours..." Satoshi replied almost silently as Dark pushed him down onto the mattress, head resting on the pillow. Dark shifted to straddle the thin hips and flicked his thumb over the button on Satoshi's pants.

The boy below him watched weakly as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his black slacks. During the process of sliding them down Satoshi's hips, Dark leaned over to once more rest his lips upon the boy's bare chest.

Satoshi gave a quiet moan as Dark's hot tongue ran from right to left on his chest. His pants stopped at his knees as Dark repeatedly licked the left side of his chest.

"Your heart..." Dark breathed after resting his lips upon the pale skin, "...is pounding..."

Satoshi only replied with rigid breathing as Dark continued to tug his pants lower. The purple-haired boy peeled his lips from the damp chest and pulled Satoshi's pants down to his ankles.

Easily kicking the slacks from his ankles, Satoshi stared up at Dark through heavily-lidded eyes. Lust and desire had completely taken over his normally rational mind and this situation only increased as Dark's fingertip ran along the hem of his boxers.

Still smiling, Dark moved to straddle Satoshi's knees. He bet down and nipped a line along the elastic fabric, drawing a small whimper.

It wasn't long before the hem was caught between Dark's canines and was being tugged downward. The boy noted Satoshi's legs trembling with anticipation and let his hands aid him with the boxers.

Satoshi was soon exposed to Dark. Not one inch of him was hidden from the warm eyes that scanned his body hungrily.

Dark was in awe of the sight before him. Satoshi was close to perfection. In fact, he was perfect. His milky white skin gave off a glow in the moonlight and blended perfectly into his pale blue hair. His body was toned; a very slender build with his muscles barely visible from beneath his skin. His usual cold, sapphire eyes now held a tone of pleading and gave the illusion that they had glazed over.

Dark couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful the boy looked.

Finally noticing Dark's inspection, Satoshi's cheeks drew a red tint to their surface. Dark smiled gently at the sight and leaned over to bring his lips a hair's breadth away from Satoshi's.

"My Toshi-kun..." he breathed onto the slightly parted lips, "you...are the most beautiful sight I have ever laid my eyes upon..."

Satoshi's blush deepened at the compliment.

"Thank you..." he murmured, "but... I think you're more beautiful than I am..." Dark brushed his lips against Satoshi's momentarily, before moving to place the lightest of kisses over Satoshi's cheeks.

"I hate to disagree with you," Dark whispered, nipping Satoshi's earlobe before continuing to place those maddeningly light kisses down Satoshi's neck, "but I have to..."

"I suppose that's a good thing." Satoshi's voice was strained as Dark continued down slowly with those simple kisses.

"Dark..." he whispered as Dark's kisses reached his stomach. The hungry look in Dark's violet eyes made Satoshi shiver, "could...would you..." he fingered the collar of Dark's shirt.

"Awh, want me to remove theses...?" Dark murmured, sitting up to undo his tie, but paused at the buttons. Satoshi frowned unconsciously.

"...What?" he whispered. Dark chuckled.

"You look even cuter when you pout with your lips swollen like that," he purred. Satoshi's fingers immediately went to his lips and found that they _were_ swollen from kissing. "But I just thought," Dark continued, smirking, "that you could... help me."

Satoshi's flushed cheeks darkened as he nodded and sat up, shifting as he carefully began undoing the buttons. Dark smiled softly, watching Satoshi's fingers for a moment before tilting his head back. Satoshi finished and opened Dark's shirt. His body was more muscular that Satoshi's, but not overly so, and his skin wasn't as pale.

"See, Dark-chan," Satoshi murmured, "you're much more beautiful than I am." He pushed Dark's shirt off his shoulders slowly, leaning forward as he did to kiss his chest. Dark hummed and tilted his head to watch Satoshi while pulling his arms out of the shirt.

Satoshi allowed the fingertips of one hand to trace their way across Dark's chest. The violet haired boy moved then, off of Satoshi.

"Dark-" Satoshi began, sounding confused and almost hurt. Dark simply smiled at him.

"You want me to get these off, don't you?" he whispered, standing and hooking his thumbs on the hem of his pants. Satoshi caught on immediately and nodded quickly. Dark's lips quirked in a smile as he undid the button and zipper on his pants before pushing them down enough so they would fall from his body.

Satoshi was silent as he watched Dark strip off his remaining clothing. Dark stood there then, allowing Satoshi to observe his naked body. As comfortable as Dark was with himself and Satoshi, he had to fight hard to keep the blush from his cheeks.

Satoshi felt almost awed by the sight of the boy in front of him. He was perfect. Satoshi had never seen anything more lovely than the being that stood before him. Nothing marred Dark's skin, except-

"What's this?" Satoshi murmured, reaching out to trace a scar on the lower left side of Dark's stomach.

"Oh, that," Dark muttered. "Krad and I were playing when we were little, and a knife fell off the counter. Nothing too big." He moved forward, crawling back on the bed to straddle Satoshi's legs again, "besides... I think what we're doing right now is _much_ more interesting..." he breathed, pushing Satoshi back down onto the bed and dusting kisses over his face.

The boy breathed deeply as the soft lips fluttered across his cheeks. How could he have not seen it before? A deep love for Dark resonated within his soul and it was now impossible to ignore. How had he ignored it for three months? He needed Dark. He was all the boy was looking for. He was filled with the love that he had longed for his entire life...

Satoshi abruptly gasped as a talented hand began to gently stroke his throbbing length. A pleasurable tremor ran down his spine as his eyes clenched shut, and he took in the sensation.

Dark slowly pulled away from Satoshi's face to watch his scrunched visage. A small smile curved the violet haired boy's lips as Satoshi's breathing quickly morphed into a pant.

"Dark..." the boy moaned breathily as Dark continued to pamper his erection, "Oh, _gods_ Dark..."

"Shhh..." Dark purred and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Satoshi's nose. "Relax... You're not mine yet."

Satoshi moaned as the massage grew maddening. He wanted more... He needed more... Now.

"Dark-chan.." he whimpered, struggling to form a sentence under the sensation, "I... Go... Please... I want to be...yours..." The boy felt as if his tongue was as swollen as his lips.

Dark nodded and left the member. "As you wish..." he murmured for the third time and slid three fingers into his mouth. Although he knew saliva probably wouldn't be the best lubricant, he couldn't bring himself to go find something else.

Breathing harshly, Satoshi pried his eyes open in the slightest and watched Dark, obviously dazed. Dark smiled warmly at him and continued to suck on his fingers.

He took them out after a moment and rested them next to Satoshi's opening. "I'm sorry for the pain, Toshi-kun..." he whispered. "But it will hurt worse if you're not prepared."

One finger was slowly pushed into the tight opening, earning a pained cry from the boy. Dark frowned as he continued to insert the finger, sadly watching his love's face.

"I'm sorry, Toshi-kun..." he repeated sadly. Satoshi shook his head as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Finally, the blue-haired boy relaxed enough, and Dark inserted a second finger, causing Satoshi to utter a small cry. The violet haired boy clicked his tongue sympathetically.

"It'll feel better soon," he murmured. Once Satoshi relaxed Dark waited before sliding his fingers in and out. The smaller boy moaned at the new friction.

Dark pushed a third finger in and again waited for Satoshi to get used to the feeling. After he was sure the blue-eyed boy was, he twisted his fingers again. He managed to just brush against the bundle of nerves.

Satoshi moaned and shivered, and a small, perverse part of his mind idly noted that he was experiencing a lot of new, very pleasurable sensations.

Dark watched Satoshi, a small smile resting on his lips as he watched the other boy relax slowly. After allowing Satoshi to get used to his fingers, Dark withdrew them slowly. Satoshi whimpered, looking at Dark pleadingly.

The violet eyes looked back almost hungrily, and behind that hunger, Satoshi saw a deep love shining. He wondered briefly at how he hadn't seen that love so clearly earlier.

Dark moved up to place a kiss on Satoshi's lips.

"Are you ready?" he whispered after pulling away. Satoshi blinked, nearly amazed at

Dark's asking. He smiled then, a little desperately.

"Yes... Make me yours," Satoshi murmured, draping his arms around Dark's neck, who

smiled softly.

"...I love you," he said quietly as he began pushing into Satoshi. The smaller boy bit back a moan of pain.

"Gods, Satoshi..." Dark panted, "you're...tight..." Satoshi noticed the strain in Dark's voice and looked at him concernedly while willing himself to relax even though it hurt.

But something in the back of his mind couldn't be put at ease.

"Satoshi..." Dark breathed, stopping his progress and quickly reaching up to grab the boy's hand. One arm unraveled from his neck and rested up next to Satoshi's head. "Please... I need you to relax..."

Dark squeezed the damp hand comfortingly and placed gentle kisses along Satoshi's flushed cheeks. Satoshi returned the grasp and shut his eyes, focusing only on Dark's lips. The felt so good as they ran up and down his moist cheek... They were so warm...

Dark felt Satoshi relax in the slightest and continued to slowly push in. Satoshi tensed momentarily before refocusing on the kisses. However, Dark's lips soon rested upon the corner of Satoshi's mouth tiredly, open and panting against the skin as he continued to press in.

"Thank you..." he murmured once he was all the way in. "I promise... It only gets...better..."

Dark then pulled away from the boy's arms and gripped his hand tighter yet. Satoshi whimpered quietly as Dark slowly began to pull out of him.

"Da-" Satoshi was cut off by a heavy moan tearing from his own lips as the violet haired boy thrust back in.

Dark repeated this several times, gasping and squeezing Satoshi's hand every time he drove in. He began to pick up the pace, eventually producing a steady and rapid rhythm.

Ecstasy pulsed through the smaller boy with every thrust as his hips picked up on Dark's pace. The two were soon moving as one being; sharing pleasure, love and body heat.

The tempo continued, each of their breathing growing more erratic by the minute.

"Ng... Da-ark..." Satoshi groaned deeply, feeling an odd sense of pressure in his lower body in the wave of the intoxication. Dark bent forward to rest his forehead against the other boy's and stared at him. Satoshi stared back. Hungry lust and loved swirled behind violet eyes. The look made the pressure build painfully inside of him and he closed his eyes.

"Satoshi..." Dark panted, thrusting a little harder, "I want...you to...open your eyes...please..." Satoshi opened them slowly, shivering.

"Dark..." he whimpered, "your eyes... They're making me... Soon..." Satoshi's look was desperate. Dark grinned rather ferally.

"Then..._come __for __me_... Dear Toshi-kun..." Dark growled huskily, thrusting hard. Satoshi opened his mouth, but came hard, choking out Dark's name in the process. A wave of pleasure washed over him. A somewhat less hazy part of his mind registered a warm feeling as Dark came into him.

The violet haired boy collapsed onto Satoshi, shaking. A slow smile spread across the smaller boy's face. Dark pushed himself up and gave a tired smile in return and pulled out. A new kind of feeling of loss filled Satoshi once Dark did so and his smile faded in the slightest.

"I love you, Toshi-kun," Dark murmured, nuzzling Satoshi's cheek.

"I love you too..." The bluenette responded breathily, kissing Dark's cheek in return.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," Dark said, sitting next to Satoshi, resting their still connected hands against his cheek.

Satoshi slowly sat up and rested his chin on Dark's shoulder, watching his face for a moment before looking at the bed.

"... We should probably change the sheets," he murmured, eyeing the sweat-soaked bed spread. He felt his stomach churn pleasantly at the thought of what they had just done.

"Hn, yeah. I guess," Dark said. "We can change them with the ones from my bed." He extracted himself reluctantly from the bed. Satoshi watched him go, almost amazed at the grace Dark always seemed to move with. Dark turned halfway and grinned when he saw Satoshi watching.

"As much as I love you watching me," he began in a tone that made it hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, "you should probably take those off." Satoshi nodded slowly and slid off the bed to do just that.

Soon they had the sheets changed and Satoshi crawled into bed. As he laid down, he was immediately enveloped in Dark's scent. He pulled the covers up and took a deep breath without realizing it.

"Do my sheets smell that good?" Dark asked teasingly, tugging the covers away so he could climb in as well. Satoshi smiled shyly.

"_You_ smell that good..." He murmured, cuddling up to Dark, who smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and nuzzled the top of his head affectionately.

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered into Satoshi's hair. Satoshi Mm-hmm'd sleepily, "Sleep if you want to," Dark said, noting Satoshi's tiredness. "I'm not going anywhere." Satoshi mumbled something that could have been "I know" or "I'm glad". Dark wasn't sure, but he decided, as he too drifted towards sleep, that both were acceptable.

* * *

**A/N: **Uwah, that lemon is so old... It's kind of insane. Anyway, hope you guys liked it ;P Sorry for any gramatical errors or anything. 

Reviews are happiness.


	15. The Next Day and A Bet

**A/N: **Wheee! New chapter. This one doesn't have sex in it. Sorry all XD It would have been much longer had I decided to include the smut and whatnot, so I didn't. But enjoy this chapter and eagerly await the next one ;P

**Disclaimer: **Nar.

* * *

Satoshi was the first one to even stir. Neither boy had moved an inch throughout the night; they had remained close and comfortable.

Sensing Satoshi's consciousness, Dark shifted subtly as well, but didn't loosen his grip around the boy in the least.

"G'morning, Toshi-kun..." he murmured softly and Satoshi couldn't help but smile.

"Morning, Dark-chan," he replied and turned over to face Dark, still cuddled up close to him. Dark looked down at Satoshi, who returned the stare by looking up.

"Hey, Toshi-kun, guess what," Dark muttered happily as he bent his neck to plant a kiss within Satoshi's pale blue locks. Satoshi hummed curiously in response and began to draw designs on Dark's bare chest with a fingernail.

"You're now mine... Only mine..." Dark whispered and pulled the boy's hips closer to his.

Satoshi's smile widened. "Only yours..." He then replaced his finger with his tongue on the toned chest, earning a surprised gasp from the violet haired boy. Satoshi continued to lick the same spot repeatedly in a cat-like manner, eventually sending a pleasurable chill down Dark's spine.

"Mmm... Satoshi..." Dark moaned. "You know...you remind me of a kitten..."

Satoshi withdrew his tongue and grinned up at his partner. "Is that so?"

Dark nodded and ran his fingers through Satoshi's soft hair numerous times. "It is... You're my kitten, Toshi-kun..."

The bluenette made a purring sound and kissed Dark's skin. "And that's how it shoul-"

He cut himself off with a disturbing thought.

Dark cocked an eyebrow. "Kitten?"

Satoshi's tone was blank. "Dark, do we have school today?" Dark's face fell blank as he turned to look at the clock before remembering that he had thrown it at Krad.

"Well, shit," he growled, releasing Satoshi reluctantly and getting out of bed. The sun was up, making Dark curse again as he went hurriedly to the closet, Satoshi close on his heels.

""This is Krad's fault," Satoshi snapped, hurriedly getting dressed.

"It always is," Dark muttered in response, tugging on his pants quickly. Satoshi nodded.

XXX

"Where do you think they are?" Daisuke whispered to Krad, eyeing the empty seats. Krad shrugged, but grinned. He opened his mouth, but the teacher spoke.

"Does anyone know where Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Mousy are?" he asked.

"No doubt they're fucking busy," Krad said to Daisuke, not noticing the rest of the class had gone silent.

"Krad!" Daisuke yelped. Krad's grin did nothing but widen.

"Or, perhaps more aptly, they're busy fucking," he continued. The teacher got an angry look on his face, but the door opened.

"Sorry we're late," Dark said as he stepped in. Everyone looked at the two disheveled boys. Most of the girls in the class grinned at the two while the boys (except for Krad and Daisuke) looked rather horrified. Krad snorted.

"Dark," Satoshi murmured, watching everyone, "why do you think..."

"My money is on Krad," the taller boy growled, glaring at his brother.

"I just said the truth," Krad put his hands in the air and tried to look innocent, but he couldn't stop grinning.

"And that was...?" Satoshi asked tersely.

"That you were busy fucking, of cour-"

"Krad!" Dark snapped. "We were not. Our alarm didn't go off-"

"Well, you threw the clock at me didn't you?" Krad said conversationally, "because things were getting a little heated, I saw. By the way, Satoshi, isn't that Dark's shirt?" Satoshi blinked and looked down noticing that it was.

"Dark!" Satoshi yelped. "Why did you throw me your shirt?" Dark looked defensive.

"I was just looking for a shirt for me," he muttered. Satoshi scowled.

"Well, you don't need to throw clothes at me," he muttered.

"You would rather he was taking them off?" Krad asked smugly.

"THAT'S IT!" the teacher bellowed, "You three! Out. Now."

"But we didn't even-"

"You're disrupting my class! OUT!" The three boys scampered out of the classroom, Satoshi and Dark glaring daggers at Krad.

"What the hell? You bastard," Dark growled, hitting Krad over the head.

Krad simply chuckled. "So...how was it?"

The three began to walk down the hall, Dark and Satoshi still glaring at Krad.

"How was what?" Satoshi growled.

"Why, the fuck of course."

"That's none of your damn business," Dark muttered angrily and struck Krad again.  
Krad, again, ignored the hit and walked out the front door. "Ah, so you did go all the way..." He said lightly and began to chuckle. "Dark's no longer a virgin-"

"SHUT UP!"

Krad was hit for the third time in two minutes. This time, however, he acknowledged the punch and massaged his head bitterly.

"Well, the two of you can start off the new year with sex while I get a bruise. Thanks," Krad stopped and this smirk reappeared. "That is, unless Dark decided to be rough-"

"That's enough, Krad," Dark interrupted and decided to change the subject. "And shouldn't we go to the main office than take a stroll through campus?"

Krad snorted. "You know me. Like hell would I go to the office. You two can go, that is, if you want to explain yourselves..."

Satoshi and Dark were silent, proving Krad's point.

"Exactly," the blond said quietly and reached in his pocket. Dark stopped and the other two followed suit.

"Wait, Krad, I don't think you should light up out here," Dark said. "I mean, we're in the open on school campus."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Krad doesn't smoke."

Dark blinked at him. "Yeah, he does."

Krad stopped all motions together, sensing that things were about to get interesting.

Satoshi shook his head. "Krad doesn't seem like the type to smoke. And I've never seen him smoke in three months."

A smirk slowly appeared on Dark's face. "All right, Kitten-" he ignored a loud snort that erupted from Krad, "we'll make a bet. I say Krad smokes. You say he doesn't."

Satoshi considered it before also grinning. "Okay, Darky-chan. You're on. What are the stakes?"

Krad rose his hand in the air. "Allow me, considering the bet is about me." He put his hand down and stepped between the two, a brilliant grin on his face. "loser has to wear a dress put on by the winner. He has to wear it all day."

Both Dark and Satoshi nodded.

"Fair enough," Satoshi said and held out his hand. "Hope you look good in pink, Dark."

Dark shook it. "Oh, I do. But I think you would look better."

"HEY!" Came a high-pitched voice from behind them. The tree boys turned to see Risa bounding towards them.

"Hi Risa," Dark said pleasantly, "what are you doing out of class?" Risa shrugged.

"The teacher said I was talking too much. What about you three?"

"Krad was being his usual vulgar self," Satoshi said, rolling his eyes. Krad was looking at Risa thoughtfully.

"Hey Risa..." He said slowly, "you have a lot of dresses, right?"

"Well, yeah," she responded, looking a little confused. "Why?"

"Dark and Satoshi have a little bet," Krad said, grinning. Risa slowly grinned back, "It's about whether or not I smoke." The three looked at him, Dark had a smug look.

"Well...?" he prompted. Krad tapped his chin.

"You are very lucky, Dark, that mom put you in a dress that one time-" he began, reaching into his pocket.

"Krad!" Dark yelped, blushing, "Don't tell them things they don't need to know!" Risa squealed something about it being adorable as Krad pulled the cigarettes from his pocket. Satoshi looked horrified.

"Told you," Dark said smugly, no longer embarrassed.

"Shit," Satoshi muttered. Risa grinned happily.

"Good, I don't think my dresses would have fit Dark." She grabbed Satoshi and Dark's arms, "c'mon boys. Let's go." She pulled them along, Krad following as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

XXX

Dark examined Risa's closet, tapping his lips with a finger.

"Hm... I would say pink, but that would clash with your hair..." he mused, looking through them. Finally he pulled a silvery blue dress out. It was rather simple, the top had long sleeves, the bottom was separated from the top with a black belt and the bottom belled out slightly. Satoshi eyed it with distaste.

"Awh, you'll look so cute in that one, Satoshi!" Risa chirped. She earned a glare from the blue haired boy, but it was nothing to the one he gave Krad.

"Hey now," Krad said defensively, "it's not my fault you can't pick a good bet."

"And it's your fault that you chose such stupid stakes, knowing damn well that I would lose," the boy shot back irritably and Krad responded with a shrug.

"You should have known that my own brother would know."

Satoshi growled and yanked the dress from Dark's hand.

"Whatever, I'll be right back." He stormed towards the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

"Um, Satoshi," Krad called smugly. The annoyed bluenette stopped and turned on a heel to glower at the blonde.

"What?"

"You can't do that..."

If looks could kill, Krad would have been dead.

"Oh?" Satoshi responded coldly.

Krad nodded and smirked. "I do believe the bet was the loser wears a dress _put__on_by the winner..."

All eyes turned to Dark, who was grinning broadly. He slowly sauntered towards his pissed off lover.

"Looks like I get to dress you, Kitten," he purred and Satoshi swallowed. He hid the fact that his heart was pounding by wearing a furious face.

"Whatever," he grumbled again and walked into the bathroom. "Come on, you bastard. And don't expect anything close to last night."

Still smiling, Dark followed him happily and shut the door behind them.

Krad and Risa were left outside the room. Krad, smirking complacently and Risa giggling uncontrollably.

"I think this may take a bit," Krad said lightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Next Chapter: What happens in the bathroom? Haha. Yes. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it thoroughly. But for now you must be satisfied with this. I do hope it tides you over. .:bows:.

Love for reviewers!


	16. A Bit Of Fun and A Fight

**A/N: **_Omg, and update?!111one23!! _XD Sorry for taking... .:checks:. HOLY SHIT. Exactly 9 months to update XD (enough time to have a baby, tbh ;P) Anyway... Sorry about that. I finally switched the type of document it was so I can actually use it on this laptop and everything. Anyway, I apologize for any horribleness of this lemon because... yeah, it's old. Like, over two years old now I think? Something like that. I edited it a little, but there's only so much... .:grumbles off:. WHATEVER.

Btw, are any of my readers (if there are any still XD) a part of the Panic fandom? Just wondering how small a world it is...?

**Disclaimer: **Oh, how I do wish.  
**Warning: **Lemon. Not quite sex but it might as well be. :D

* * *

Satoshi hung the dress on the shower curtain rod and turned towards Dark, arms crossed. Dark was leaning against the door, grinning like the maniac he was (or at least, that's how Satoshi felt).

"Just to let you know, I hate you for how much you're enjoying this," Satoshi growled. Dark pouted.

"That hurts, right here," he said, placing a hand over his heart as he stepped forward.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got to undress you before you put that on, Kitten," Dark murmured, reaching out to begin unbuttoning Satoshi's shirt. The smaller boy batted his hands away.

"I can undress myself," he said crossly, hiding the fact that his heart leapt at the thought of Dark undressing him.

"Fine, I'll just… watch then," Dark said, sounding a little disappointed at first before remembering that he got to watch.

"Perverted bastard," Satoshi muttered, noticing his tone. Dark simply smirked and waved his hands.

"Go on," he said easily. Satoshi glared, but began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once he was about halfway, he glanced up and found Dark was watching his hands, appearing almost mesmerized. Intrigued, Satoshi continued. Once he finished be began shrugging the shirt off, Dark glanced up at his face and Satoshi swallowed hard.

Dark's eyes were glazed with lust.

Satoshi turned away, stubbornness kicking in. He wanted to give Dark as little pleasure as possible.

"Kitten..." Dark breathed, "wh-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked icily, his shirt falling off of his body.

"Awh, so cold..." Dark murmured, "Maybe I should... Heat you up." Satoshi gasped in surprise and arched forward as he felt warm lips press against his lower back.

"D-Dark!" he yelped. "Wh- Don't!" Dark simply chuckled, continuing to place warm kisses across Satoshi's back. He then placed his arms around Satoshi's waist, resting his fingers on the button of the smaller boy's pants.

"I think we should get rid of these..." He breathed, and Satoshi couldn't quite disguise the shiver that coursed through him as Dark's warm breath caressed his skin.

"S-Stop, Dark," Satoshi warned weakly, "I mean it- Ah!" His words were lost as a hot tongue replaced Dark's lips, carefully licking the small of his back. The boy bit his lip to withhold more noises that bounced around in his throat and watched helplessly as Dark's fingers played with the button on his pants.

"Da-ark..." Satoshi pleaded as the pants slid down his shaking legs, "p-please..."

Dark chuckled lightly and let the boy's jeans rest at his ankles. "Don't worry, Toshi-kun..." He murmured and crawled to the boy's front. "I won't stop..."

Satoshi's knees threatened to give way as Dark's tongue ran along the hem of his boxers. He found it impossible to hold his grudge.

Dark bit the elastic of the boy's boxers and slowly slid them downwards. He chuckled as he saw Satoshi was getting hard already. A hand slid back up to wrap around the younger boy's length.

Satoshi gave a sharp gasp as he fell into the wall. Dark snickered yet again and let the boy's boxers join his pants on the floor.

"Not like last night, huh Kitten?" Dark purred, looking up at the panting bluenette.

"Dark-AH!" He was cut off yet again as Dark took his semi-erect shaft into his mouth. Satoshi tilted his head back, panting heavily. He stared at the ceiling, not really seeing it as pleasure flooded his senses.

Dark trailed his fingernails up the back of Satoshi's legs. He smirked as he ran his tongue over the head of Satoshi's length, enjoying the moans that jumped from the blue haired boy's throat.

"Oh gods, Dark..." Satoshi panted. He knew he should still be angry, but when was Dark was doing things he'd never _dreamed_ of, he couldn't. Faintly, he considered being mad at Dark for forcing him to not be angry, but then Dark started sucking.

The violet haired boy held back his grin as Satoshi let out a loud moan. He decided that he should make Satoshi make that sound more often. Dark felt pre-cum slide down his throat and smiled subtly, knowing Satoshi was getting closer.

"Da-ark..." Satoshi moaned, lacing his fingers in his lover's hair. Dark hummed quietly in response, the vibration nearly driving the boy over the edge and he tensed, toes curling as he stopped himself from coming.

Dark noticed this action and stopped sucking. He let Satoshi's length rest in his mouth, undisturbed further.

Satoshi whimpered at the loss of the feeling and slowly tilted his head down to look at Dark. Dark returned Satoshi's stare, a teasing look in his eyes.

Satoshi abruptly bucked his hips forward, thrusting himself further into Dark's mouth. As if predicting this action, Dark simultaneously gave one hard suck that sent the boy over the edge.

"Ng- DARK!" Satoshi cried as his seed spilled into Dark's awaiting mouth. The purple haired boy swallowed a mouth full and let the rest drip from his lips.

Satoshi panted heavily as he slowly slid down the wall, body trembling violently. Dark gave a small laugh and stood to grab the dress.

"What a lovely way to get undressed and dressed, wouldn't you agree, Kitten?" he whispered and held out his hand for the tired boy. Satoshi didn't take it right away in favor of glaring up at Dark.

"So...mean..." he breathed, finally taking the hand. Dark easily pulled him to his feet.

"Awh, _I'm_ mean?" Dark pouted, "And after the pleasure I gave you. I'm hurt." He pulled Satoshi against him and pressed their lips together, but pulled away quickly. Satoshi felt his lips wet and licked them, blushing when he realized it was his own cum. Dark grinned.

"See Kitten," he murmured seductively, "you taste good..." He licked his lips, and Satoshi looked away, knowing that if he kept watching Dark, he would no doubt get aroused again, especially if Dark continued acting the way he was.

"Are you going to dress me or not?" he mumbled, not seeing Dark's smirk.

"Fine, if you're so eager," he said teasingly, releasing Satoshi's hand to lift the dress up.

"Wait..." Satoshi muttered, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

"Awh, but the though of you without them is so...erotic," Dark purred. Satoshi swallowed and glared.

"That's not the point," he growled. Dark sighed.

"I guess not... But still..." He looked hopeful, but Satoshi shook his head. "Awh, fine." Dark tugged Satoshi closer and pulled the dress over his head.

Satoshi adjusted the dress so it fit better and scowled at his and Dark's reflection. The violet haired boy wrapped an arm around Satoshi's middle.

"You're so cute," he murmured into the smaller boy's ear. It took everything in Satoshi not to lean into his lover. He kept an angry look on his face.

"Whatever," he grunted and pulled away from Dark's embrace. "Let's get this over with."

The smaller boy headed towards the door but was stopped when Dark gripped his wrist. Satoshi spun around to face the grinning boy.

"You have something on your lip, Kitten," he purred and brushed his thumb against the corner of Satoshi's lip.

He pulled it away and examined the drip of Satoshi's cum. Satoshi's stomach turned as he watched Dark lick it from his fingertip.

"The sweetest thing I've ever tasted..." Dark murmured and smirked at Satoshi who glared.

"Come on, I want to get this over with," he muttered and turned back to the door. He opened it on Krad and Risa who were both grinning broadly.

"Your kitten is rather loud, Dark," Krad sang. Satoshi blushed heavily. Risa stared at the two boys, starry eyed.

"Oh my God," she said breathlessly. Satoshi's blush did nothing but deepen.

"Dark started it," he muttered.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Krad said, still grinning. Dark ignored him.

"So, how do you think he looks?" Dark grabbed Satoshi's hand and spun him around. Risa grinned.

"He looks like a fairy," she said brightly, Krad chuckled.

"How convenient," he said, "considering that the word 'fairy' can be used in exchange with the word 'gay'." Satoshi glared at Krad.

"But that's necessarily not a bad thing," Risa pointed out. Dark nodded and pulled Satoshi against him, nuzzling his ear.

"Nope. That's not. Wouldn't you agree Kitten?" Satoshi shivered as Dark nipped his ear.

"Oh, it's okay for you to do that?" Krad asked. "But I can't?"

"We never stopped you," Dark murmured, still kissing Satoshi's ear.

"But you were so condescending," Krad muttered unhappily. Risa said nothing, but watched Satoshi and Dark with a big grin.

"...So when can I take this off?" Satoshi asked, finally pulling away from Dark to pluck at the dress.

"At the end of the day," Krad said. Satoshi sighed and looked at Dark, but the boy was grinning. Clearly there would be no help there.

"Damn it," he muttered and sat on the floor stubbornly. "Then I'm not moving for the rest of the day."

Risa squealed happily. "I can't believe...you had..._sex_ in my bathroom! Oh my God!"

"We didn't have sex," Satoshi growled defensively.

"Yeah, you just let Dark jerk you off. Tell me, did you fuck his mouth or just-," Krad began.

"Shut up!" Satoshi snapped.

"I can do that," Krad returned, a smile in place, "but you, on the other hand, are very loud-"

"Satoshi," Dark cut Krad off, eager to change the subject, "I want to go back to our dorm."

Satoshi scoffed. "Yeah, I would, but I'm in this dress that I would like no one to see me in. Therefore, I'm not moving."

"Dark," Krad said, still grinning at Satoshi, "now would be a good time to fuck him agai-"

"Not going to move, huh?" Dark cut off his brother again and bent down to pick Satoshi up, bridal style. "Then I have no choice but to carry you."

"Dark! Put me down!" Satoshi yelped as Risa squealed.

"You look adorable!" She cried. Krad smirked.

"Yes, quite," he hummed. Dark carried Satoshi to the door and Risa opened it for him. They walked out.

"Dark, I can walk," Satoshi muttered.

"But I like this," Dark said, putting Satoshi down none the less.

"Good. Let's go before-" Satoshi's words were interrupted by a bell, "...Shit," he cursed as the doors opened. Everyone flooded into the hall, but stopped to stare.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked after making his way through the crowd. Satoshi blushed and turned towards their dorm.

"Kitten, hold on," Dark said, grabbing his wrist. At the murmurs of the nickname, Satoshi's blush deepened.

"He's cute!" One girl squealed. Dark nodded.

"Isn't he?" he responded cheerily. Satoshi scowled, ripping his arm from Dark's grip to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down.

"That's it," Satoshi hissed so only Dark could hear him, "I'm not having sex with you again." He whirled around and moved swiftly towards their room. Dark blinked, stunned momentarily.

"Wait, what?!" He cried, moving after Satoshi. Dark made it into their room as Satoshi slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"Kitten?" he called, knocking on the door.

"Go away," Satoshi snapped, no longer caring about the bet as he stripped off the dress.

"Kitten," Dark said through the door and knocked on it again, "you are too going to have sex with me."

"Go. Away. Cocky. Bastard," Satoshi snarled and whipped the dress against the wall. He sat down on the tile floor in only his boxers and cursed as he realized that his clothes were out in his room.

"Kitten..." Dark repeated, his tone growing softer, "I'm sorry..."

"Can't you take a hint, Dark?" Satoshi retorted from within the bathroom. "Go. Away. And you're just sorry because you want sex."

Dark remained silent, knowing the boy was right.

"See?" Satoshi continued at Dark's silence. "Now go away and leave me be."

The purple haired boy didn't say another word as he sat down on his stripped bed. He sighed and glanced over at Satoshi's, which was dressed in his own sheets.

A grin curled Dark's lips as he remembered the activities of last night. Without a doubt, it had been the best night of his life. He loved Satoshi with his entire being. His smile slowly faded as he remembered that Satoshi was angry at him.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. Guilt broiled in his stomach. He looked at the door to the bathroom, frowning. Satoshi had never been so mad at him before.

Satoshi growled and wrapped his arms around his legs. Dark was such an ass he couldn't believe it. The boy made him so angry. Who did he think he was? He shivered, cursing himself for not bringing clothes in.

"Kitten," Dark called again through the door, voice even softer than before, "please forgive me."

"Damn it, Dark," Satoshi snapped, "Go. A_way_." Dark didn't respond and Satoshi decided that he had left.

In reality, Dark was leaned against the door, having decided to see if he could out wait Satoshi.

The blue haired boy shivered yet again; the bathroom was very cold. He sighed and stood up, deciding to take a shower.

Dark heard the water start and sighed, realizing it might be awhile before Satoshi got out.

XXX

Satoshi carefully cracked the door to the bathroom open and looked around, a little surprised. Dark wasn't there. He took a step forward and felt a cloth against his foot. He raised his eyebrows when he saw his clothes folded in a pile at his feet.

He slowly bent down to pick them up and a small piece of paper fluttered from the pile. Satoshi looked down and read the bold letters.

_**I'm sorry, Kitten.**_

Satoshi sighed to himself and looked at Dark's bed. Dark was curled up in the center of the mattress with only his clothes on. Satoshi then remembered that Dark's covers had been transferred to his bed and felt a bit guilty that Dark didn't take them off.

Cursing his conscience, the boy sighed and set his clothes back on the floor. He crossed the room to his bed and grabbed the comforter. He spread it out over Dark's sleeping form and tucked it in around him. Dark hummed quietly in his sleep and Satoshi couldn't help but smile. Dark looked so sincere when he was asleep... No cocky smirk. That's probably what Satoshi liked the most.

Satoshi bent down to plant a soft kiss on Dark's forehead before he crossed the room again. He picked up his clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll probably get this out in a more timely manner now because it's in the right format and whatever. Sorry again for being the worst updater ever :D .:hearts:. Reviews are loved by me and... yes. Cyber hugs for them. And apologies for any bad grammar and whatnot. I just kind of wanted to post this, so I didn't go over it as much :D

((Also, give a million thanks to **Ran Freylera Leto** for making me feel super good today and making me actually want to put this out enough to actually do it :') so thank her (him? I assume they're a girl XD)))


End file.
